


Manche Geschichten ... haben einen ungewöhnlichen Anfang

by NBsan



Series: Manche Geschichten [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: Zum Beispiel dann, wenn es die Schuld eines Pornos ist, dass sich Renji und Ichigo das erste Mal näher kommen.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya (mentioned), Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Manche Geschichten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788931
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some stories ... have an unusual beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772822) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan)



> Hallo liebes Bleach-Fandom!  
> Das hier war eigentlich ein One-Shot, den ich zugegeben schon letztes Jahr geschrieben habe, aber nie die Muße hatte, es online zu setzen. Da es ein... sehr, sehr langer OS ist, habe ich mich spontan dazu entschlossen, ihn in mehrere Kapitel zu unterteilen.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> PS: Sex. Ganz viel Sex. Nicht sehr viel anderes. Bei Gelegenheit übersetze ich es ins Englische und poste das dann auch... Mal schauen wann ich dazu komme :3

"Was tust du in meinem Zimmer?" frage ich, als ich in T-Shirt und kurzen Hosen in mein Zimmer trete, halb verärgert, halb überrascht. Man müsste meinen, so oft wie ich hier ungebetenen Besuch kriege, wäre ich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, aber Fehlanzeige.

Das Fenster steht weit offen - wie kann es auch anders sein? - dabei bin ich mir sicher, es geschlossen zu haben, bevor ich in die Dusche gestiegen bin. Papa ist mit Yuzu und Karin in die Stadt gefahren und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob ich froh darüber bin, dass sie weg sind und den Besucher in meinem Zimmer so noch nicht entdecken konnten oder besorgt, da er so unbemerkt das ganze Haus hätte ausräumen können.

Er stand eben noch mit dem Rücken zu mir und hat ein paar Fotos auf meinem Schreibtisch betrachtet, die Karin mir vorhin vorbeigebracht hat. Sie hat sie in ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden und hat gemeint, dass sie mir wohl gefallen könnten. Ich mit Mama, ich mit meinen kleinen Schwestern.

Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen sie wegzuräumen.

Obwohl nur von hinten habe ich meinen Besucher sofort erkannt - der rote Haarschopf ist unverkenntlich.

Er trägt Menschenkleidung; Socken, eine graue Hose und ein helles, lockeres Tanktop. Von seiner linken Schulter baumelt eine Umhängetasche.

"Yo." wendet er sich endlich mir zu und hebt zum Gruß zwei Finger an die Schläfe, meine Frage, was er hier mache, geflissentlich ignorierend.

Ich grummele nur und reibe mir noch einmal mit dem Handtuch durchs Haar, bevor ich Renjis Gigai mit der Schulter beiseite schiebe und es über den Stuhl drapiere.

Manchmal wundere ich mich darüber, wie oft ich ihn sehe. Rukia hat mich bisher noch kein einziges Mal besucht (und der Verlust meiner Shinigami-Kräfte ist immerhin schon sechs Monate her). Einmal habe ich ihn danach gefragt, aber er hat nur gemeint, dass er sowieso kaum etwas zu tun hat. (Nicht, dass ich ihm das abnehme, aber zu jenem Zeitpunkt habe ich es einfach so stehen lassen.)

Renji währenddessen steht mit einem breiten Grinsen mitten in meinem Zimmer und sieht auch nicht so aus, als würde er sich in nächster Zeit von dort weg bewegen. Im Gegenteil, er grinst mich an als würde er darauf warten, dass ich selbst darauf komme, weshalb er hier ist.

"Wieso bist du hier?" frage ich ihn also, mit den Gedanken schon halb bei den Schulaufgaben, die ich noch zu erledigen habe. Wir haben Sonntagnachmittag, aber ich habe die Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht, weil Keigo mich die letzten Tage über von einem Ort zum anderen geschleppt hat.

Siegessicher schlägt Renji leicht gegen seine Umhängetasche, als würde ich dann verstehen.

Er zieht einen Flunsch als ich nur die Arme vor der Brust verschränke. "Sag schon was du willst oder mach den Abflug, ich hab noch zu tun." "Man Ichigo~. Du bist so kaltherzig." antwortet er mit gespielter Verletztheit im Blick. Dann öffnet er endlich die Tasche und holt einen kleinen Laptop hervor, den er auf meinen Schreibtisch setzt.

Ich hebe meine Augenbrauen. Ich bin durchaus überrascht davon, wie schnell sich Renji hier in der realen Welt eingelebt hat. Ich erinnere mich noch viel zu lebendig daran, welche Probleme Rukia hier hatte (mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage war, Trinkpäckchen zu trinken, hat sie Kleidung von meiner Schwester gestohlen und in meinem _Schrank_ gewohnt).

"Was willst du damit?" frage ich ihn, noch immer im Dunkeln tappend. Er schaut mich beinahe schon enttäuscht an, bevor sich ein schalkhaftes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. "Sag bloß du hast es vergessen?" antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage und ich schüttele nur unwissend den Kopf, bis-

'Mist!' durchfährt es mich, denn die Kombination von Renji mit Laptop, zwei Tage nach unserem letzten Gespräch lässt es mir heiß den Rücken runterlaufen. Und _was_ für ein Gespräch das gewesen war.

_"Wie noch nie? Noch_ nie _-nie?! Aber du lebst doch hier in der realen Welt! Unmöglich, dass du da noch nie..." Renji begann lauthals zu lachen, während Ichigo die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, die Ohren fast so rot wie das Haar des Shinigami._

 _"Was ist so besonders daran? Ich war ja kaum fünfzehn als ich Shinigami geworden bin und seitdem habe ich keine Zeit mehr, für gar nichts mehr. Erst musste ich Rukia retten und dann ging es auch schon fast nach Hueco Mundo, nachdem ich meine komplette Zeit mit trainieren verbracht habe." zählte er auf. "Außerdem habe ich noch nicht einmal einen eigenen Computer und ich benutze_ dazu _ganz sicher nichts Papas." "Hmm.." grinste Renji schalkhaft und rieb sich spöttisch das Kinn. "Das heißt mit einem eigenen Computer und mehr Zeit würdest du Pornos schauen?" "Das habe ich nicht gesagt!" antwortete Ichigo scharf. Renji kicherte._

_"Aber verneint hast du es auch nicht." Und damit wich er lachend einer Backpfeife aus, die ihn am Hinterkopf getroffen hätte._

_"Von wo kennst du dich überhaupt mit sowas aus? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es außerhalb der Forschungsabteilung besonders viele Computer gibt."_

_"Nööö. Aber in der Soul-Society gibts Live-Vorstellungen." "Und zu sowas gehst du hin?" fragte der Jüngere schockiert. "Ja klar. Also, nicht oft. Aber ab und zu schon. Und seit ich hier bin kann ich ja auch die Vorzüge dieser Welt genießen."_

_Mit einem Grummeln wandte sich Ichigo zum gehen, denn endlich waren sie an der Kreuzung angekommen, an denen ihre Wege sich trennten._  
_"Keine Sorge, ich finde schon noch eine Lösung für dein großes Problem." "Jaja." winkte der Jüngere ab, während er ohne einen Blick zurück in seine Straße abbog und dabei lustlos winkte. "Idiot." presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und rieb sich die Wangen, um sie dazu zu nötigen, ihre rote Farbe zu verlieren, bevor er mit einem "Bin wieder da!" in sein Heim eintrat._

Ich ächze, doch es klingt verdächtig nach einem Stöhnen.

Renji hat derweil den Laptop mit einer der Steckdosen verbunden und öffnet ihn, tippt mit steifen Fingern ein Passwort an und erhebt sich dann wieder zu voller Größe, während ich noch immer an Ort und Stelle festgewachsen bin.  
"Oi, du meinst das doch nicht ernst?" Ein Blick in sein Gesicht und, doch, er meint es ernst. Ich lege entnervt den Kopf in den Nacken und überlege gerade, ob ich die Geschichte mit den Schulaufgaben bringen soll, da bittet - nein, gebietet! - Renji mir auch schon "Schaff da mal Internetz." während er mein Fenster endlich wieder schließt und dann die Vorhänge zu zieht. Es ist immer noch relativ hell, die Sonne schafft es durch den dünnen Stoff, dafür sind wir jetzt aber von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

Am liebsten hätte ich drucksend darauf hingewiesen, dass ich unser WLAN-Passwort nicht kenne, doch die Befürchtung steigt in mir, dass Renjis Besuch länger dauert als Papas Ausflug in die Stadt und so setze ich mich mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck auf meinen Stuhl und befolge brav Renjis Anweisungen.

"Da hast du." sage ich trotzig und stelle fest, dass mein Shinigami-Freund derweil mein Kissen so an die Wand geschoben hat, dass man sich bequem dagegen lehnen kann.

"Super-super." grinst er und reibt sich die Hände, offenbar voller Schadenfreude. "Setz dich." stachelt er mich an und ich lasse mich seufzend auf mein Bett sinken und rutsche zurück, bis ich die spärlich ausgepolsterte Wand in meinem Rücken spüre. "Auf was stehst du denn so?" fragt Renji mich nun, während ich auf dem Bildschirm schon Bilder aufploppen sehe von spärlich bis gar nicht bekleideten jungen und etwas älteren Frauen, zwischendurch gespickt von Aufnahmen, auf denen sich mir ein erigierter Penis entgegen reckt.

Obwohl ich meine Ohren nicht sehen kann, spüre ich wie sie rot werden und mein Gesicht verfinstert sich noch weiter. Achselzuckend antworte ich: "Mach einfach was an was du magst."

Was _er_ mag? Oh-oh. Worauf steht denn so ein Perversling, der auf pornografische Live-Vorstellungen geht?

Düster dreinblickend, die Hände noch immer wie eine Mauer vor meiner Brust verschränkt, rutsche ich unwillig ein Stück zur Seite, als Renji sich zu mir setzt und den Laptop vor uns beiden auf dem Bett absetzt.

Lateinische Buchstaben und englische Titel schwirren unter den unzähligen Videos, doch ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, sie zu entziffern.

"Du sprichst Englisch?" frage ich ihn. "Nööö." schüttelt er den Kopf. "Aber ich weiß welche Videos gut sind." Da hatte einer definitiv zu viel Zeit. Ich seufze. "Von wo hast du den Laptop eigentlich her?" "Urahara. Es ist erstaunlich was der alles bei sich hat. Da ist Zeug das ist älter als ich und anderes, das es noch gar nicht geben sollte."

"Hrmpf." antworte ich, nicht unbedingt besser gelaunt, auch wenn Renji sichtlich bemüht ist, meine schlechte Laune zu vertreiben. Ich versuche kurzzeitig, mir ein paar Variablen und Parabeln ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die wir am Freitag in der Schule durchgenommen haben, werde aber schnell wieder aus meiner Trance gerissen, als Renji endlich gefunden hat, wonach er gesucht hat und eins der Videos anklickt, die Lautstärke aufdreht ("Hey, mach es gefälligst leiser! Wehe dir die Nachbarn sprechen später meinen Vater darauf an, was..." "Tsss.") und das Bild größer macht.

Dann lehnt er sich bequem zurück, den Blick nur halb auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Dafür betrachtet er mich umso eingehender mit dem ihm eigenen, schiefen Grinsen.

Ich habe die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengekniffen und obwohl meine Scham mich dazu zwingen will, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen oder doch wenigstens die Augen zu schließen, bleiben letztere an dem Bildschirm hängen, als eine junge Frau - wohl aus Europa oder Amerika, wer kann da schon den Unterschied erkennen? - mit einem blonden Haarschopf und etwas zu viel Makeup im viel zu langnasigen Gesicht den BH öffnet und ihn sich elegant vom Körper streicht.

Sie ist braungebrannt - ein Schönheitsideal, das niemand hier in Japan verstehen wird - und hat große Brüste, in etwa so groß wie Rangikus (Ich bin schließlich nicht blind). Den Bauchnabel hat sie gepierct und ihre Hüften sind beinahe doppelt so breit wie ihre Taille, nichts, was mich besonders anturnt.

Sie schiebt ihren Schlüpfer beiseite, einen knallroten, größtenteils aus Spitze, der auch zuvor schon nicht besonders viel abgedeckt hat und lässt einen haarlosen Schambereich sehen, an deren Seite, direkt in der Kuhle zwischen Bein und Unterleib, eine gewundene Rose tätowiert ist. "Sie heißt Rose." erklärt Renji mir das offensichtliche mit leiser Stimme (und fürchterlich falscher Betonung des Namens 'Rose'), als fürchte er, die geladene Stimmung zu zerstören, die sich im Raum aufgebaut hat.

Sie spreizt die Beine, lässt Strapsen sehen und knallrote, hochhackige Schuhe, bevor sie sich den Schlüpfer umständlich herunterzieht und dabei an ihrer vollen Unterlippe knabbert. Das muss furchtbar nach Lippenstift schmecken.

Sie spreizt die Beine nun weiter und lässt einen erschreckend guten Blick auf ihren Intimbereich zu. Ihre langen, manikürten Fingernägel füllen nun beinahe das Bild aus, als zwischen ihre Beine gezoomt wird und sie damit beginnt, mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren Kitzler zu streichen. (Ja, auch ich hatte - wenn auch nur spärlich - Sexualkunde.)

Ein kicksender Laut entfährt ihr, gefolgt von einem hohen Stöhnen, bevor die Kamera wieder ein Stück zurückfährt und man nun auch sehen kann, wie sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Brüste knetet.

Mein Gesicht ist mittlerweile mit Sicherheit knallrot, doch obwohl mein Herz mir bis zum Hals klopft, fühle ich mich von ihr nicht besonders erregt.

Stattdessen betrachte ich ihr Tun mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Interesse, höre zu, wie ihre Stimme immer schriller wird, ihre breiten Hüften sich immer heftiger gegen die Bettlaken reiben und sich mit einem Mal, zusammen mit einem undefinierbaren Laut, eine leicht milchige, beinahe durchsichtige Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Fingern ergießt.

Ich blinzle überrascht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Frauen zu... so etwas in der Lage sind. Woher auch? Ich bin sechszehn und Jungfrau.

Kurz fährt die Kamera noch zu dem verschwitzten Gesicht der blonden Frau (zusammen mit den Schweißtropfen fließt auch das Makeup von ihrem Gesicht), dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz.

"Und?" fragt Renji mit einem Mal neben mir und ich zucke zusammen. Ich habe schon beinahe vergessen, dass er neben mir sitzt und wende mich ihm zu. Das Grinsen hat er nicht abgelegt, aber mir scheint als würde er schwerer atmen und seinen Arm bewusst lässig so quer über seinen Körper abgelegt haben, dass er seinen Schritt verdeckt.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln, denn ich traue meiner Stimme gerade nicht so ganz. "Nicht so mein Ding." antworte ich dann schließlich, nachdem ich mich kurz unauffällig geräuspert habe, als Renji sich dem Bildschirm zugewandt hat, um nach einem anderen Video zu suchen.

Das nächste Video das er anklickt (Kami sei Dank, der Titel besteht aus Kanji und Hiragana) trägt den Namen "Mijoto und Maki machen süße Liebe". Ich reibe mir den Nacken um zu verbergen, wie verlegen mich allein der Titel schon macht. "Was kitschigeres hast du nicht gefunden?" quetsche ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor und sehe sofort Renjis siegessicheres Grinsen vor mir, während er das Video startet.

Ein hübsches japanisches Mädchen mit halblangem Haar und braungefärbten Spitzen macht einen Schritt auf einen etwas größeren Kerl zu, der ähnlich schlank ist wie ich - zumindest so weit man das unter all der Kleidung vermuten kann. Sie beginnen sich zu küssen, ruhig, immer wieder unterbrochen von leisen Seufzern oder dem Rascheln von Kleidung, wenn sie sich bewegen.

Nach der ganzen Action des vorigen Videos empfinde ich dieses nun beinahe schon als einschläfernd, vor allem, als das spannendste in knapp zehn Minuten ist, dass beide ihr Oberteil verlieren. Sie ist nichts besonderes, nicht hässlich, aber auch niemand, der mir sofort ins Auge fallen würde und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihr Gesicht und ihren Namen spätestens morgen wieder vergessen habe (zugegeben, bei mir nichts besonderes). Auf den Kerl gebe ich sogar noch weniger acht - er hätte grüne Augen haben können und es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen.

Ich spüre Renjis Blick auf mir und dieses Mal kann der Porno - der bis jetzt noch kaum ein Porno ist - mich nicht ablenken. 

"Die lassen es sehr ruhig angehen." stelle ich fest, Renji kurz den Blick zuwendend. "Kannst du laut sagen." stimmt er mir zu. "Hab da vorhin nur kurz drübergeschaut. Hab gedacht es tut sich gut, um dich-" "-um mich was? Aufzuklären?!" frage ich ihn, während meine Augenbrauen sich beinahe zwischen meiner Nasenwurzel treffen. Dieses Mal kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen, ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. "Ich _weiß_ wie Sex funktioniert!" stelle ich mit fester Stimme fest.

Schimpfend reibt sich Renji die Stelle, die ich getroffen habe. "Dann such du dir doch was aus." mault er und ich tue mich an die Umsetzung davon, klicke das Video weg (nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe, das es noch einmal zehn Minuten dauert, bis sie endlich nackt voreinander stehen) und scrolle durch die Videos, doch keines der Bilder oder der Titel (von denen ich sowieso nur die wenigsten lesen und verstehen kann) weckt mein Interesse.

"Jetzt mach schon, sonst übernehme ich wieder." höre ich Renji meckern ("Ja-ja.") und ich mache mich eilig daran, eines der Videos anzuklicken und es auf Vollbild zu stellen.

Mit verschränkten Armen sinke ich zurück gegen die Wand, die mittlerweile - trotz Kissen - gar nicht mehr so bequem ist wie zuvor.

Wieder ist es ein japanisches Video und ein junger Mann mit leichtem Kinnbart und platinblond gefärbtem Haar tritt in das Bild und beginnt ein paar Worte mit dem Kameramann zu wechseln. "Langweilig." murmelt Renji und beugt sich vor, um das Video vorzuspulen. "Whoops." sagt er, denn auf einmal liegt der blonde Kerl auf dem Bett, während ein Mädchen auf seinen Oberschenkeln sitzt.

Sie hat lange Haare, die ihr bis weit auf den Rücken hinab reichen, gefärbt in einem dunklen scharlachrot. Oben am Ansatz sind schon wieder ein paar schwarze Strähnen sichtbar, doch das nehme ich kaum war. Sie hat ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit schönen, mandelförmigen Augen und vollen Lippen, doch was mich an ihr besonders anzieht, ist ihr Körper.

Sie kann sich zwar nicht mit der blonden Amerikanerin messen, die Renji so angemacht hat, ich aber finde sie umso hübscher (auch wenn es mich überrascht, welche Schönheitsideale ich zu besitzen scheine).

Ihre Brüste sind recht klein, sie hat wenig Hüften, aber einen athletischen Körper und ihre zierlichen Hände fahren gerade über den nackten Körper des platinblonden Kerls unter ihr, zwicken ihn in die Brustwarzen und bewegen sich dann weiter an ihm herab zwischen seine Beine zu seinem Penis, der sich steif und schwer gegen seinen Bauch schmiegt. Ein kleiner Penis (armer Kerl), aber die Rothaarige scheint es nicht zu stören, liebkost nun mit einer Hand seine Hoden, während die zweite ihn mit gedrehten Bewegungen des Handgelenks stimuliert.

Dann nähert sich nicht nur die Kamera dem Geschehen, sondern auch sie, bis die roten Haare über den Unterleib des Kerls streichen und ihr Mund, ein Mund mit vollen Lippen und mit einem leichten Schwung darin, genau wie bei... genau wie... Bevor ich es verhindern kann entweicht mir ein leises Keuchen und ich muss die Augen für einen Moment schließen, was es allerdings bei weitem nicht besser macht, denn der Typ im Video lässt ein dumpfes Grollen hören und da habe ich die Augen wieder offen und starre die Rothaarige an, sehe, wie sie die Lippen über das erigierte Glied gestülpt hat, die Wangen ausgehöhlt, während sie an ihm saugt und ab und zu die Spitze einer pinken Zunge sehen lässt.

Wie zufällig wandert meine Hand vor meinen Mund, denn mein eigener Atem klingt selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren unnatürlich laut.

Die Hüften des Blonden bewegen sich ihr entgegen und ich spüre wie meine eigenen Hüften zucken und ich sie nur mit Mühe an Ort und Stelle behalten kann und die freie Hand unbewusst in die Bettdecke unter mir kralle.

Ich hänge regelrecht an ihren Lippen, bin mir meiner Umgebung kaum noch bewusst, bekomme fast gar nicht mit, wie sich etwas schweres auf meinen Schritt legt. Fast meine ich, es mir nur eingebildet zu haben, doch einer Intuition folgend blicke ich an mir herab (und ja, es ist unglaublich schwer, den Blick von den Geschehnissen auf dem Bildschirm abzuwenden) und nein, ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet.

Zwischen meinen Beinen, mitten auf meinem hart gewordenen besten Stück, liegt Renjis große Hand und bewegt sich nicht, liegt einfach nur da. Mit aufgerissenen Augen, die Hand immer noch vor dem Mund, starre ich zu Renji hinüber, der mit einem Mal einen trüben Blick vorweist, Wangen in der Farbe seines Haars und dessen Atem hörbar laut an mein Ohr dringt.

"...nji." nuschele ich, stelle fest, dass man mich so nicht hört und nehme meine Finger weg. "Was tust du da?" Am liebsten hätte ich mir selbst eins übergezogen, denn meine Stimme ist rau und heiser, als hätte ich furchtbaren Husten und mir scheint, als wäre sie mindestens eine ganze Oktave höher.

Mit der freien Hand drückt er mich umständlich zurück gegen die Wand und wo seine warmen Finger meine nackte Haut über dem Rand des T-Shirts am Schlüsselbein berühren, beginnt sie zu brennen wie Feuer.

Durch die Hose hindurch umfasst er mit einem Mal meine Erektion und ich spüre noch, wie mein Kopf mit einem leisen Knall gegen die Wand hinter mir fällt und wie Sterne vor meinen weit aufgerissenen Augen explodieren, dann befindet sich Renjis Körper mit einem Mal sehr, sehr dicht an meiner rechten Seite und ich kann sein eigenes Glied überdeutlich gegen meine Rippen drücken spüren.

Den freien Arm hat er derweil um meinen Nacken gelegt, während seine Lippen nun der Kontur meines Ohres folgen.

Im ersten Moment fühle ich noch seine Zunge an meiner Ohrmuschel, im nächsten knabbert er auch schon an meinem Ohrläppchen und mir entfährt ein Keuchen (auch wenn das davon kommen könnte, dass sein Zeigefinger just in diesem Moment über meine verdeckte Eichel fährt).

Die eine Hand habe ich in seinem Tanktop verkrallt, noch unsicher, ob ich ihn wegstoßen oder näher zu mir ziehen soll, die andere versucht nun krampfhaft, Renjis Hand von meinem Penis weg zu ziehen, denn ich fürchte, dass - wenn er nicht bald von mir ablässt - ich in meine Unterhose kommen werde wie der Teenager der ich bin.

Hastig hebe ich das Bein und presse damit gegen seine Brust, schubse ihn damit doch tatsächlich ein wenig von mir und krabbele vorerst hastig aus der Gefahrenzone.

Renji scheint selbst noch nicht so ganz verstanden zu haben, was genau hier gerade vor sich geht, denn er sitzt auf seinen Unterschenkeln da (die Hose über seinem Schritt fest gespannt) und blickt mich mit schnellem Atem nachdenklich an.

Ich währenddessen nutze das gemeinsame Schweigen, um wieder ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. Die leisen Lustschreie der Rothaarigen auf dem Bildschirm nehme ich nur bedingt wahr. Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken als das Ohr, das Renji unter die Mangel genommen hat, zu kribbeln beginnt.

Wortlos klappt Renji den Laptop einfach zu und setzt ihn auf den Boden.

"Und jetzt?" fragt er, mit (beneidenswert) ruhiger Stimme. "Was 'und jetzt'?!" gebe ich scharf zurück und rücke noch ein Stück von ihm ab, als er sich über die Lippen leckt (volle Lippen, mit einem sanften Schwung darin), die Knie an den Körper herangezogen als könne ich meine Erektion vor ihm verstecken.

Mein Körper ist zu durcheinander als das er auch dies noch bemerken könnte, aber ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass mein Gesicht Renjis Haaren Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Er grinst schief und mit einem Mal fährt er sich mit dem Daumen über die vollen, feuchten Lippen, an seiner Kehle herab und zu seiner Brust, wo er erst die eine verdeckte Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nimmt und sanft zwirbelt und dann die andere.

Er streckt seine flinke Zunge heraus, voll mit Spucke und schiebt sich zwei Finger halb in den Mund, umstreicht sie mit dem feuchten Muskel und führt sie dann wieder zurück zu seinen Brustwarzen, wo der weiße Stoff nun an ihnen klebt und nicht viel für die Fantasie übrig lässt.

Den Mund halb offen, die eine Hand noch immer erst an der einen, dann wieder an der anderen Brustwarze, fährt seine zweite Hand nun tiefer - und meine Augen folgen ihr, können gar nicht anders - über die gut ausgebaute Bauchmuskulatur, über seine Lenden (wobei sein Oberteil ein paar Zentimeter nach oben gleitet und den Blick auf einen Streifen heller Haut freigibt), bevor seine Hand in seiner Hose verschwindet und ich mir nunmehr nur noch vorstellen kann, was vor sich geht.

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entweicht Renjis Lippen und ich bemerke nicht einmal, wie auch mir ein Laut entweicht.

Mein Blick wandert nun wieder ein Stück nach oben, als Renji erneut die Finger seiner linken Hand einnässt und sie nun - dieses Mal von außen - ebenfalls an seinen Penis legt und durch den Stoff hindurch seine Eichel zu liebkosen beginnt.

"Ichigo~" entfährt ihm ein Stöhnen und das durchbricht die Starre, in der ich mich befunden habe.

Ein Wimmern entkommt meiner Kehle und auf vor Erregung zittrigen Armen und Beinen krabbele ich näher an Renji heran, lasse mit roten Wangen einen gierigen Blick an ihm herauf und herab streichen, der erst an seinem geröteten Mund hängen bleibt, dann wieder an seiner verhüllten Erektion.

Tränen stehen mir in den Augen und ich fühle, wie mein Glied mit meinem Herzschlag pulsiert.

"Komm her." höre ich ihn schnurren, in einer leisen, erotischen Stimme die ich noch nie an ihm gehört habe, während er die linke Hand nun von seinem Glied löst, seine Finger an mein Schlüsselbein legt und mit seinem restlichen Speichel eine feucht-kalte Linie über meinen Adamsapfel hinweg bis unter mein Kinn zieht.

Ein Ächzen entfährt mir, dann schlinge ich mit einem Mal die Arme um ihn, einen um seinen Nacken, den anderen um seine Hüften, spreize die Beine um ihn zwischen mich bringen zu könne, spüre im nächsten Augenblick seine verhüllte Erektion an meiner und beginne, mich an ihm zu reiben, mich gegen ihn zu bewegen, ihn noch näher an mir zu spüren, während ich ihm hektisch ins Ohr atme, das Gesicht gegen seinen Hals gepresst und seinen Geruch einatme, der mich jetzt, gemischt mit der momentanen Erregung, unglaublich anmacht.

Ich spüre meinerseits Renjis schnellen Atem an meinem Ohr - jenem, das er zuvor unter seine Fittiche genommen hat - und dass auch er sein Becken gegen meines bewegt, die Hände fest an meinen Hüften, um mich noch fester an sich zu ziehen.

Meine Stöße werden unregelmäßiger, mein Atem lauter und schon passiert, was ich befürchtet habe - ich komme in meine Unterwäsche, presse mich für eine geschlagene halbe Minute gegen Renji, als versuche ich mich in ihn hineinzudrücken, spüre wie warmes Sperma an mir und meiner Unterhose klebt und kann mich nur davon abhalten, aufzuheulen wie ein Wolf, indem ich meine Zähne in meine Hand schlage und fest zubeiße.

Während mein Glied nun wieder leicht erschlafft ist, drückt Renjis Erektion noch immer fest gegen mich, doch er sagt nichts, hält mich nur an sich gedrückt und streicht mir zaghaft über den Rücken, als würde er versuchen mich beruhigen zu wollen.

Meine Augen schließen sich für einen Moment und ich lehne mich an ihn, spüre wie mein Atem ruhiger wird und mein Herzschlag sich verlangsamt.

Nun nicht mehr im Bann der Erregung gefangen löse ich mich hastig von Renji und rücke ein Stück zurück, spüre wie meine Wangen noch ein Stück heißer werden und bin doch tatsächlich nicht dazu in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Also, dafür das du manchmal so eine Nervensäge bist, kannst du auch ziemlich heiß sein." versucht Renji die Stimmung zu lockern und ich funkele ihn an.

Womit ich nicht gerechnet habe ist, dass mein Blick an seinen dunklen Augen hängen bleibt, wie Seen inmitten der Nacht.

Ich schlucke sichtbar und wende den Kopf wieder ab.

"Tja." versucht Renji die aufkommende Stille zu durchdringen und klatscht sich mit den Händen gegen die Schenkel. "Ich geh dann mal kurz ins Bad wenns recht ist."

Das Grinsen ist noch immer nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen doch noch während er sich erhebt, greife ich nach seinem Handgelenk und halte ihn fest.

"Hmm?" fragt er mich und ich muss noch einmal schlucken, bevor die Bitte über meine Lippen kommt. "Tu es hier." sage ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme ohne ihn anzusehen.

Gleichzeitig sendet mein Gehirn mir Bilder davon, wie Renji es sich im Badezimmer bequem macht, an die Wand gelehnt, mit zittrigen Fingern die Hose aufmacht und sie zu seinen Kniekehlen sinken lässt, bevor er seine schlanken Finger um sein hoch aufgerichtetes-

Mir entfährt erneut ein Keuchen und als ich zwischen meinem langen Pony zu ihm aufblicke, fällt mir auf, dass sein Grinsen noch breiter geworden ist und er nun zurück auf mein Bett klettert, auf den Knien stehend, sodass er mich um über eine Kopflänge überragt.

"Du willst also, dass ich mir hier einen runter hole, in deinem Bett, wo du heute Abend wieder schlafen wirst." sagt er mit dunkler Stimme, doch es ist keine Frage. Kurz kneife ich die Augen zusammen, als ein Stromschlag durch meinen Körper schießt und mein Glied beinahe wieder zum Leben erweckt (nicht mehr lange jedoch und noch mehr von Renji und ich - oder besser gesagt der kleine Ichigo - sind bereit für eine zweite Runde).

"T-Tu dir keinen Zwang an." antworte ich wage und spüre mit einem Mal zwei Hände an meinen Wangen, die meinen Kopf so richten, dass ich ihm in die Augen blicken muss. " _Ja_ oder _Nein_ , Ichigo." fragt er mich mit ruhiger Stimme und wieder entfährt meinen halb geöffneten Lippen ein bedürftiger Laut.

" _Ja_! Ja, _bitte_." flüstere ich - zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage - und er beugt sich ein Stück zu mir vor und für einen Augenblick fürchte ich, _hoffe_ ich, dass er mich küssen wird, doch er haucht nur "Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl." und weg ist sein warmer Atem auf meinem Gesicht, weg sind seine Hände.

Ohne sie dabei zu berühren, kniet er über meinen Oberschenkeln und führt seine Hände zu seinem Tanktop, lässt es langsam nach oben gleiten, bis erst seine Bauchmuskulatur in Sicht kommt, dann seine athletische Brust mit den geröteten Brustwarzen, bevor er es unter den Achseln ergreift und es sich über den Kopf zieht, sodass nun auch seine Tattoos komplett zu sehen sind.

Meine Finger zucken, ich will ihn berühren, weiß aber nicht, ob ich das soll (oder darf, oder ob er es überhaupt mögen würde) und so bleiben meine Hände wo sie sind, während er sich mit zwei schnellen, unzeremoniellen Bewegungen die Socken von den Füßen zieht und seine Hände dann zu seinen Knien hochwandern lässt, dort dann über seine Innenschenkel (wobei ihm ein sanftes Stöhnen entweicht), bevor er den Knopf seiner Hose öffnet, den Reißverschluss herunterzieht und dann seine Hose.

Ein wenig trickreich ist das Ausziehen der Hose dann doch, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit liegt sowieso schon längst auf seinem Glied, dessen Umrisse man nur allzu gut durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Pant (in dunkelrot - wieso wundert mich das nicht?) hindurch sehen kann.

Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und hoffe, dass er es nicht sieht - doch Fehlanzeige, natürlich sieht er es. Er stützt sich auf meinem Oberschenkel ab - viel zu nahe an meinem Glied, das sich mittlerweile wieder regt - als er sich ein Stück vorbeugt und, kaum einen Zentimeter von meinen Lippen entfernt, haucht: "Na, gefalle ich dir?"

Ich überlege gerade, wie ich ihm antworten soll, ohne dabei zu pervers oder kitschig oder Nicht-Ich-mäßig zu klingen, doch Renji wartet gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern redet einfach weiter.

"Willst du mich anfassen? Ich sehe es doch in deinem Blick. Deine Hände bewegen sich ja beinahe schon von allein."

Und mit diesen Worten nimmt er meine Hände in die seinen und legt sie auf seine Brust, während er gleichzeitig den letzten Abstand zwischen uns überwindet und seine Lippen auf meine presst.

Ich habe befürchtet, dass es seltsam sein würde, einfach deswegen, weil es _Renji_ ist, aber sein Kuss ist sanft, die Zunge, die über meine Lippen fährt, erregend. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wann genau sich meine Augen geschlossen haben, als ich meine Lippen zaghaft gegen die seinen bewege.

Mir scheint, dass die Luft sich in meinem Kopf staut, doch er lässt nicht von mir ab, legt nur einen Arm um meinen Nacken, während meine Hände noch immer auf seiner Brust sind, da, wo er sie abgelegt hat.

Seine andere Hand winkelt mein Bein ein wenig an und noch während ich mich frage, weshalb er das tut, spüre ich auch schon, wie er sich gegen mein Knie zu bewegen beginnt.

Ich stöhne erstickt gegen seinen offenen Mund, höre auch von ihm nun leise Lustlaute, ein scharfes Einatmen da, ein Stöhnen dort.

Schließlich bilden sich schwarze und bunte Punkte vor meinen Augen und ich muss den Kopf zur Seite drehen, um hastig Luft in meine Lungen zu ziehen.

Renjis Hüften stoppen nun, doch er presst sich noch immer an mein Bein und gibt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, der ein wenig deplatziert wirkt. Dafür legt er seine Hände nun über meine und fährt mit ihnen über seinen Körper.

Ich folge ihnen mit meinem Blick, spüre seine weiche Haut über den harten Muskeln, dann die weiche Erhebung einer Brustwarze, was ihn dazu bringt, tief die Luft einzuziehen und seine Hüften zucken kurz noch einmal gegen mein Knie.

Er lässt meine Hände nun tiefer wandern, doch einer Eingebung folgend löse ich sie von ihm, umfasse Renjis Taille und ziehe ihn an mich heran. Es kommt für ihn wohl unerwartet, denn er prallt gegen mich und ich spüre seine kaum noch verhüllte Erektion knapp unter meinem Bauchnabel, höre Renji tief einatmen, beuge mich ein Stück vor und presse einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf seine Brust, dann - mutiger werdend - noch einen und noch einen. Die Augen halb geschlossen merke ich erst, dass ich an seiner Brustwarze angekommen bin, als ich sie halb zwischen meinen Lippen spüre.

Renjis Arme schlingen sich um meinen Kopf und pressen mein Gesicht an sich, um mich an Ort zu Stelle zu halten und ich tue ihm den Gefallen, schließe zaghaft meine Lippen um das weiche Fleisch und nuckele ein wenig daran. Über mir scheint Renji die Kontrolle zu verlieren, er stöhnt kehlig auf und murmelt Worte, die es nicht bis zu meinen Ohren schaffen.

Dafür spüre ich, wie sich sein hartes Glied gegen meinen Bauch bewegt und wie seine Unterhose feucht wird und damit auch mein T-Shirt. Sanft lasse ich meine Zunge über meine neueste Errungenschaft gleiten, beiße vorsichtig - und auch ein wenig zaghaft - in sie hinein und lecke dann sofort wieder entschuldigend darüber, bevor ich mich von ihm löse. Kein einfaches Unternehmen, denn Renji will mich nicht gehen lassen.

Erst als ich mich halb auf die Knie begebe und ihn loslasse, sodass er nach hinten fällt, schaffe ich es ihn aus der Erregung zu reißen, die ihn so gefangen gehalten hat.

"Was los?" fragt er mich schwer atmend. "Bin ich zu viel für dich?" "Schnauze." werfe ich ihm hinterher und krieche mit pochendem Herzen über ihn. Renji grinst mich an, greift an sich herab und zieht sich die Unterwäsche herunter, wackelt dabei ein wenig mit dem Hintern und den Beinen (sicher um mich zu provozieren), bevor er sie unachtsam auf die Seite wirft.

Ich fahre derweil mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust, genieße das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut unter der Fingerspitze und überlege, wie ich nun weiter vorgehen soll.  
Einen Blick zwischen seine Beine wage ich nicht.

Dafür übernimmt Renji nun wieder, verschränkt eine Hand hinter dem Kopf und lässt die andere zwischen seine Beine wandern und umfasst seine Männlichkeit, den Blick dabei nicht von meinen Augen nehmend, als würde er mich dazu herausfordern - ja, zu was eigentlich?

Ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich einen runterholt (auf meinem Bett, wo ich heute Nacht noch schlafen werde)? Erwartet er, dass ich übernehme? Man müsste meinen das ich wenigstens wüsste, wie das geht, aber bisher habe ich mich ja noch nicht einmal getraut ihn anzusehen.

'Als wäre das so schlimm.' versuche ich mir Mut zu machen, denn _gespürt_ habe ich ihn ja schließlich schon zur Genüge. Ich muss wohl deutlich sichtbar abgeschweift sein, denn ein scharfes "Oi Ichigo!" bringt mich zurück in diese Welt. Renji schaut mich unverwandt an. "Noch anwesend?" "Klar!" gebe ich etwas zu heftig zurück und spüre, wie sich meine Wangen wieder röten. "Idiot."

Renji kichert erstickt.

"Dann schau mir gefälligst zu. _Du_ warst schließlich der Perverse der wollte, dass ich das hier mache."

Ich schnaube, doch die Herausforderung in Renjis Stimme weckt den Kampfgeist in mir, so wie er das schon seit jeher gemacht hat.

Ich lehne mich zurück und setze mich auf meine Unterschenkel, sodass ich nun doch einen Blick auf seine Erektion werfen kann. Unwillkürlich schlucke ich (ich hatte zwar nie Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, war aber immer der Meinung, recht gesegnet zu sein, doch Renjis bestes Stück ist noch ein bisschen breiter als meines und auch noch ein wenig länger), fahre mit meinem Blick daran auf und ab und schlucke gleich nochmal, als ich spüre, wie sich Spucke in meinem Mund sammelt.

Ich reibe mir über die Schläfe, ein wenig überfordert mit meiner Reaktion, Renji aber grinst nur, lässt seine Rechte nun wieder zu seinem Penis wandern und umfasst ihn locker, lässt seine Fingerspitzen herauf und wieder herabwandern - mehr um mich zu triezen, wie ich schnell feststelle und nicht, um sich selbst zu befriedigen.

Er schiebt seine Vorhaut zurück und lässt den Blick auf die feucht schimmernde, rote Eichel zu, nimmt nun auch die zweite Hand dazu und verstreicht das Präejakulat ein wenig, reizt die empfindliche Stelle auf der Rückseite, direkt unterhalb der Eichel und ich betrachte fasziniert, wie seine Spitze noch mehr Flüssigkeit absondert.

"Komm her." bittet er mich mit gepresster Stimme und mein Körper bewegt sich von ganz allein, rückt näher an ihn heran.

Mit großen Augen sehe ich ihm dabei zu, wie er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger die ausgetretene Flüssigkeit aufsammelt und sehe dann seinen Finger näher kommen.

Alles in mir schreit danach, zurückzuweichen, doch die Neugierde und meine momentane Erregung sind stärker als meine Unsicherheit und Renji streicht sein Präejakulat nun auf meine halb geöffneten Lippen, fast so, als würde er mir Lippenstift auftragen (mit etwas zittrigen Fingern zwar, aber dennoch könnte sich das Ergebnis sicherlich sehen lassen).

Meine Lippen zittern, ansonsten rühre ich mich nicht, habe sogar den Atem angehalten. Renji blickt mich gespannt an und scheint auf eine Reaktion zu warten.

Hastig stoße ich den verbrauchten Atem in mir wieder aus und fahre zaghaft mit der Zunge über meine beschmierten Lippen, denn es beginnt schon anzutrocknen.

Ich verziehe leicht das Gesicht (auf die Idee, mein eigenes Sperma zu probieren bin ich bisher noch nicht gekommen), doch obwohl es einen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Geschmack (und Geruch) hat, ist es nichts, was mich aufstoßen lässt oder ich als Tabu einstufen würde.

Renjis Finger sammelt mehr von der Flüssigkeit auf (die irgendwann zwischen diesem Moment und jenem, an dem Renji zuerst damit angefangen hat, wieder ausgetreten sein muss) und bevor ich mich versehe hält Renji den Finger vor meine Lippen, streicht sie dieses Mal aber nicht damit ein, sondern wartet ab.

'Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade tue.' flüstert eine Stimme, irgendwo tief in meinem Verstand, doch ich öffne meinen Mund leicht und schiebe die Zunge heraus, lecke zaghaft ab, was an seinem Finger klebt und nehme ihn schließlich in den Mund, um ihn auch von den letzten Resten zu befreien.

Ich vernehme ein dumpfes Grollen von Renji und blicke ihn an, während er den Finger wieder aus meinem Mund befreit und das Spiel von neuem beginnt, er die beinahe farblose Flüssigkeit - mittlerweile deutlich durchsetzt von weißen Sprenklern - aufsammelt und sie an mich verfüttert. Ich habe derweil meine Hände gegen meinen Schritt gepresst, wo meine Erektion schmerzhaft nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.  
"Scheiße." höre ich Renji leise lachen. "Das ist so krank. Und so heiß." Ich spüre meine Ohren rot und warm werden, kann jedoch nicht verneinen (und auch nicht bejaen, mit seinem Finger im Mund).

Wieder fährt er mit diesem über seine Eichel. "Streck die Zunge raus." befiehlt er mit rauer Stimme und ich tue es ohne nachzudenken, kann daraufhin mehr spüren als sehen, wie er seinen Finger an dem heraushängenden Muskel säubert. Ein Stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen.

Renjis rechte Hand hat mittlerweile begonnen, seine Erektion mit festen Bewegungen zu stimulieren und sein Kopf sinkt nun in den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund halb geöffnet, immer wieder ein leises Keuchen oder ein sanftes Stöhnen ausstoßend.

Die Zeit für Spiele scheint vorbei zu sein und Renji viel zu lange am Rand zum Orgasmus.

Mein Atem wird schwerer und bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, spucke ich in meine Hand, stoße Renjis beiseite (einfacher gesagt als getan, schließlich hält er sich an seiner Erektion fest wie ein Ertrinkender am Rettungsring) und schließe nun meine eigene Hand um die Wurzel seines Glieds und mache dann einfach das, was ich auch selbst mag, die Bewegungen vereinfacht durch sein Präejakulat und meine Spucke, lasse meine Hand mit festem Druck nach oben fahren und ganz sanft wieder nach unten, nehme meine andere Hand dazu und bilde damit über seiner Eichel erst ein gerades Dach, dann eine kleine Höhle.

Mein Daumen findet - trotz der ungewohnten Position - sofort die kleine Kuhle hinter der Eichel und ich reibe diesen Punkt kontinuierlich, höre Renji laut keuchen und spüre, wie er seine Hüften in die Höhe stemmt, meinen Händen entgegen.

Nun ein wenig sanfter lasse ich meinen Daumen noch ein paar kleine Kreise über den stimulierenden Punkt fahren, dann drücke ich mit Daumen und Mittelfinger sanft seine Eichel zusammen, sodass die kleine Öffnung sich ein wenig weitet. Ich lasse meinen Zeigefinger über den entstandenen, geweiteten Schlitz fahren und höre, wie Renji zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch aufheult.

Mir selbst stehen Tränen in den Augen und ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dem Chaos nehmen, dass da auf meinem Bett liegt, einen Arm gegen seine Stirn gepresst, mit der anderen Hand seine Brustwarzen reizend.

"Du stehst doch so sehr darauf, mein Bett dreckig zu machen. Na los." bringe ich mit dunkler Stimme hervor, ein wenig holprig vielleicht noch, nicht so zielgerichtet und ins Schwarze treffend wie Renji es mit seinen Worten kann, aber es scheint gereicht zu haben.

Er fletscht die Zähne und ich sehe die Adern an seinem Hals hervortreten und wie er nun, die Füße gegen mein Bett gestemmt, fester in meine Hand stößt.

Meine Hand, mit der ich die ganze Zeit über seine Eichel getriezt habe, löst sich nun von ihm, meine andere nimmt an Geschwindigkeit auf und mein Atem geht nun beinahe so schnell wie der von Renji.  
Die freie Hand nutze ich nun dazu, um sie vorsichtig um Renjis Hoden zu schließen und diese zu massieren.

Er reißt den Kopf in den Nacken und knurrt gefährlich, ein Laut, der tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen scheint, zerreißt beinahe das Laken, in das er seine Finger gekrallt hat und ich spüre wie die Hoden in meiner Hand sich zusammenziehen, seine Erektion zittert und er dann in drei, vier kräftigen Stößen auf seinen Bauch kommt, so heftig, dass sein Samen bis hoch zu seiner Brust spritzt.

Erstaunt und schwer atmend blicke ich ihm kurz ins verschwitzte Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen, lasse meinen Blick dann tiefer sinken, an seiner weißgesprenkelten Brust herab, die sich in schnellen Atemstößen hebt und senkt und herunter zu seinem Penis, den ich noch immer locker in der Hand halte und durch die Nachwirkungen hindurch sanft festhalte und locker reibe.

Erst als ich in Renjis Gesicht sehe, dass meine Berührungen mehr schmerzhaft als erregend sind (erkennbar durch das zwischen den Zähnen hervorgebrachte Zischen und die Art und Weise, wie er die Augen zusammenkneift und die Brauen zusammenzieht), lasse ich sein Geschlecht los (und betrachte wie es sich, weich geworden, an sein Bein schmiegt).

Renji hat sich mittlerweile wieder einen Arm vor die Stirn gelegt und betrachtet die Decke über ihm, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Ich schlucke und lege meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Brust (was ihn zusammenzucken lässt), bevor ich eine lange Spermaspur entlang fahre und den Finger dann nachdenklich in die Höhe hebe, um ihn zu betrachten. 'Alles oder gar nichts.' denke ich mir und schiebe den Finger in meinen Mund, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann.

Kurz spüre ich, wie meine Kehle dagegen protestiert und ich muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, als sich Tränen in deren Winkeln bilden - ich habe den Finger in meinem Übereifer ein wenig zu tief in den Mund geschoben - aber der Geschmack erinnert ein wenig an das Präejakulat, dass Renji mir schon zuvor verfüttert hat - einfach nach Renji, wie ich nun feststelle.

Apropos Renji - der linst gerade zu mir herüber und starrt mich mit offenem Mund an.

Und ich? Ich mache ein wenig eine Show daraus, an meinem eigenen Finger zu saugen (letzten Endes ist das aber nicht halb so erregend wie zuvor, als Renji das gemacht hat. Dem hingegen scheint es sehr gut zu gefallen).

Ich beuge mich nun zu ihm herab und beginne erst zaghaft, dann mit mehr Elan, das Sperma erst von seiner Brust und danach von seinem Bauch zu lecken (es gibt kaum schlimmeres als angetrocknetes Sperma). Renji seufzt hin und wieder auf, wenn meine Zunge über eine empfindliche Stelle gleitet und betrachtet mich eingehend dabei, wie ich mir so einen Weg zu seinem Intimbereich bahne.

Mit der Nase schon fast in seinem Schamhaar steckend, greife ich nach seinem Penis, ziehe sanft die Vorhaut zurück und lecke nun auch seine Eichel sauber - angestachelt von Renjis Stöhnen und seinem erneuten Rededrang ("Gut machst du das." und "Du siehst so heiß aus." und "Ich wünschte ich könnte gleich noch eine Runde." (Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass er genauso alt ist wie Rukia.)).

Dann ist Renji sauber und ich überlege gerade, ob ich ihn einfach weiter triezen soll, als er mich mit einer Hand am Haar ergreift, mit der anderen hinter dem Nacken und mich zu sich hochzieht.

Ich lande geradewegs auf seinem Körper, während er meinen Kopf noch immer nicht freigibt, ihn zu sich herunterzieht und seine Lippen auf meine presst. "Hey-" beginne ich, ("das ist seltsam, lass das gefälligst sein!"), aber Renji hört nicht auf meine genuschelten Beschwerden sondern küsst mich tief und lange und irgendwann höre ich auf, mich dagegen zu wehren, sondern lasse mich fallen, schließe die Augen und versuche den Kuss - ungeübt wie ich bin - zu erwidern.

Er lässt wieder kurz von mir ab, drückt mir zwei, drei, vier schnelle Küsse auf die Lippen und beginnt dann leise zu lachen. "Und da habe ich mir jetzt zwei Tage lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum du keine Pornos schaust. Mich wundert gar nichts mehr." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Vielleicht warst du in deinem vorherigen Leben ja selbst ein Pornostar. Ich frage mich was passiert, wenn ich deinen Namen auf einer dieser Seiten eingebe?"

"Untersteh dich!" fahre ich ihn erschrocken an, aber Renji lacht nur schallend.

Er deutet mir mit einem Finger, näher zu kommen und als ich es tue, flüstert er in mein Ohr: "Ich kann übrigens spüren, wie erregt du wieder bist. Dein Penis hat es sich gerade neben meinem bequem gemacht."

Er kichert und ich werde rot wie eine Tomate.

"Das heute war der beste Orgasmus seit langem - Zeit, _dir_ den besten Orgasmus deines bisherigen Lebens zu schenken." sagt er sachlich, als würde er mir erklären, wann der nächste Bus kommt.

Ich schlucke als Renji mich von sich schiebt und auf allen vieren mein Bett hochkrabbelt (wobei ich einen schönen Blick auf seinen Hintern habe). Oben angekommen schüttelt er mein Kissen aus, das wir zuvor als Sitzfläche missbraucht haben und legt es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz. "Leg dich da hin." befiehlt er nun und ich schlucke und spüre mein Herz schneller klopfen, während ich an ihm vorbei krabbele und mich auf dem mir zugewiesenen Platz auf den Rücken lege, die Arme dicht am Körper und steif wie ein Brett.

Es fällt ihm vermutlich auf, aber er sagt nichts dazu, blickt nur stumm ein paar Mal an mir herauf und wieder herab - wobei sein Blick immer wieder an meiner verhüllten Erektion hängenbleibt, die nur überdeutlich zu sehen ist, wie ich mit einem schnellen Blick festgestellt habe. Dann ist er plötzlich über mir, schiebt mir blitzschnell das T-Shirt bis hoch unter die Achseln, fährt über meinen freigewordenen Oberkörper wieder herab und ergreift gleichzeitig meine Shorts und die Unterhose, bevor er sie mir komplett vom Körper zieht.

Das ganze ist so schnell passiert, dass ich nicht einmal genug Zeit habe, um erschrocken zu japsen oder um mich dafür zu schämen, nun ziemlich nackt vor ihm zu liegen.

Ich kann ihn leise stöhnen hören, als er sanft, aber bestimmt meine Beine weitet und sich dazwischen kniet.

Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und die Zähne habe ich in meiner Unterlippe vergraben, um das Wimmern, das sich in mir aufdrängt, nicht hervorzulassen.

Erst habe ich noch geschaut, wollte sehen, was Renji da mit mir macht, aber als er sich zu mir herab beugt und die Lippen um meine Brustwarze schließt, während seine andere Hand die andere zwischen zwei Finger nimmt und sanft aber mit Können zu zwirbeln beginnt, da schließen sich meine Augen von allein.

Eigentlich habe ich - mehr oder weniger - geplant, ruhig da zu liegen, aus Angst ihm im Weg zu sein, aber nun schlinge ich doch die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Obszöne Geräusche entstehen, als er an meiner empfindlichen Brustwarze zu saugen beginnt, einen Arm unter meine Taille geschoben, um mich an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

"Haah!" entkommt es mir laut, als er seine Zunge gegen die Brustwarze presst und dann damit beginnt, sanft auf ihr herumzukauen. Die Füße habe ich gegen das Bett gestemmt, während meine Hüften sich von allein nach oben bewegen, auf der Suche nach etwas, wogegen ich mich reiben kann, doch Renji zwingt mich mit stählernem Griff wieder nach unten.

  
"Verflucht." bringe ich mit bebender Stimme hervor, während Renji nun die Brustwarzen wechselt, diejenige, die nass von seinem Speichel ist, zu zwirbeln beginnt und der anderen eine ähnliche Behandlung wie der ersten zuteil werden lässt.

Ein zittriges "Renji." entkommt meinen Lippen, als er für einen Augenblick lang seine Zähne in meiner Brust vergräbt, dann von meinem Oberkörper ablässt und sich über mein Gesicht beugt, wo er meine Lippen gefangen nimmt, mir in die Unterlippe beißt, dann mit der Zunge darüberfährt... Ich komme kaum dazu, ihn zurück zu küssen, denn zwischen seinen Fingern reibt er meine Ohrläppchen. In der Theorie weiß ich, dass die oft zur sexuellen Stimulierung benutzt werden, aber dass die meinen _so_ empfindlich sind - damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.

Kurz lässt er von meinen Lippen ab, bleibt aber an Ort und Stelle und haucht gegen sie: "Mach den Mund auf." und als ich Folge leiste: "Nur ein bisschen, nicht so weit."

Wieder legt er seine Lippen auf die meinen und ich spüre seine Zunge erst über die feuchte Innenseite meiner Unterlippe fahren und dann über meine Zahnreihe.

Ich keuche auf, doch Renjis Mund verschlingt den Laut. Ich zwinge meine Augen dazu, sich zu öffnen, gerade als Renjis Zungenspitze gegen meine stupst. Er hat die Augen fest geschlossen, doch gerade so, als würde er meinen Blick spüren, (was er vermutlich auch tut,) öffnet er just in diesem Moment die Augen und ich verliere mich in den dunklen, beinahe schwarzen Seelenspiegeln.

Unsere Blicke weichen nicht voneinander und er presst seine Zunge wieder gegen meine, dieses Mal drängender.

Ich verstehe und drücke zurück, noch immer tief in Renjis Augen blickend. Dann senken sich meine Lider jedoch wieder herab als er weiter mit meinen Ohrläppchen spielt und sein Knie zwischen meinen Beinen platziert, sodass ich - endlich - in der Lage bin, mich daran zu reiben.

Jetzt erst spüre ich das drängende Bedürfnis nach Luft und noch während ich versuche, den Kopf zur Seite zu wenden, hat Renji den Kuss auch schon gelöst und lässt seine Lippen zu meinem linken Ohr wandern.

Eine Hand hat er nun in meinem Haar verkrallt, um meinen sich windenden Kopf an Ort und Stelle zu halten, als er mit der Zunge mein Ohr nachfährt, mir mit einem Mal fest ins Ohrläppchen beißt, sodass man sicher seine Zahnabdrücke darauf sehen kann und dann seine Zungenspitze in meine Ohrmuschel gleitet.

Wieder zwirbelt er meine Brustwarze, dieses Mal aber gar nicht mehr so sanft wie zuvor und ich japse auf und versuche, mich seinem Zugriff zu entziehen. "Hör auf, das tut weh!" herrsche ich ihn mit kläglicher Stimme an, spüre aber gleichzeitig wie meine Erektion einen Sprung macht. "Ich weiß." flüstert er mir ins Ohr. "Und du stehst total darauf."

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. "Bastard." nuschele ich und erschauere, als Renji dicht neben meinem Ohr zu kichern beginnt. "Bitteschön." antwortet er, bevor er die Hand, die eben noch meine Brustwarzen malträtiert hat, zu meinem Mund führt und Zeige- und Mittelfinger an meine Lippen drückt.

"Mach sie feucht." haucht er mir ins Ohr und obwohl er mit _feucht_ sicherlich _nass_ meint, ist mir klar, dass er sich dieses Wortspiel nicht verkneifen konnte.

Gehorsam öffne ich den Mund und lasse die Finger ein, spüre wie sie unangenehm gegen meine Zunge drücken und presse sie ein Stück weit hinfort, bevor ich mich daran mache, sie mit so viel Speichel zu bedecken, wie ich aufbringen kann.

Der Sabber läuft mir schon aus dem Mund und zum Kinn herab, als Renji, nur noch halb auf mir liegend, sich mit der freien Hand hinter meinem Kopf abstützend, die Finger wieder zurückzieht.

Er drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann lässt er komplett von mir ab und blickt mich nur interessiert an, bevor er seine Hand um meine Erektion legt, und einmal der Länge nach über sie fährt.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen, meine Augenlider flattern. Renji stellt mittlerweile fest, dass zwei Finger voll Spucke nicht ausreichen (was er _mit_ _Sicherheit_ gewusst hat. Er wollte mich nur wieder an seinen Fingern nuckeln lassen, der Bastard). Ein wenig unzeremoniell spuckt er sich selbst in die Hand, reibt kurz die Finger aneinander und umfasst dann wieder meine Erektion, die ich in seiner Hand zucken spüre.

Renji stützt sich noch immer mit dem Ellbogen der freien Hand ab, in die er nun seinen Kopf gestützt hat und liegt auf der Seite neben mir.

Seine Berührungen sind anders als meine: Sein Griff ist ein bisschen zu fest, seine Bewegungen ein wenig zu schnell, aber allein die Tatsache, dass es nicht _meine_ Hand ist, erregt mich unfassbar sehr.

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, den Mund halb geöffnet und die Augen geschlossen entkommt meiner Kehle nahezu mit jedem hastigen Atemzug ein "Hngh." oder "Haah!" und meine Hände halten die Bettdecke unter mir fest, als hinge mein Leben davon ab.

Das Bett neben mir senkt sich ab, doch ich bemerke erst, dass Renji sich bewegt hat, als ich seine Lippen mit einem Mal an meiner freigelegten Eichel spüre.

" _Renji_!" presse ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor und obwohl ich die Augen aufgerissen habe, weiß ich nicht mehr so recht wo oben und unten ist. Ich beiße mir in die Hand, als er mit der Zunge über den kleinen Spalt in meiner Penisspitze fährt.

Das bringt ihn dazu, wieder den Kopf zu heben und mit sanfter Gewalt meine Hand aus meinem Mund zu ziehen. "Tu das nicht." sagt er mit ruhiger, aber dunkler Stimme. "Ich will dich hören."

Ich blicke ihm für ein paar lange Sekunden in die dunklen Augen, bevor ich langsam mit dem Kopf nicke. "Okay." sage ich mit heiserer Stimme, bevor ich kurz schlucke und mir dann über die geröteten Lippen lecke.

Er hält noch immer meine Hand fest, streicht mit dem Daumen über die Zahnabdrücke darin, die ich hinterlassen habe, dann legt er sie vorsichtig neben meinem Körper ab und grinst mich schief an, wieder der typische, großspurige Renji.

"Schau ruhig zu, wenn du dazu in der Lage bist." Und mit diesen Worten legt er seine Lippen wieder um meine Männlichkeit, blickt aber weiterhin grinsend zu mir auf. Und ich schaue zu - vorerst zumindest. Ich sehe zu, wie er mein Glied Zentimeter für Zentimeter immer tiefer in sich aufnimmt, bis seine Nase mein Schamhaar berührt und ich spüre, wie meine Eichel gegen etwas drückt, das wohl das Ende seiner Mundhöhle sein dürfte.

"Verdammte Scheiße." beginne ich zu reden, ohne es groß mitzubekommen, der Kopf wieder zurück auf dem Kissen. "D-Das fühlt sich so gut an. Hör nicht auf Renji, bitte, bitte, hör nicht auf."

Er hält meine Hüften fest, ansonsten würde ich mich ihm entgegenbewegen.

Seinen Blick auf mir sehe ich nicht, spüre dafür aber das Grinsen um mein Geschlecht herum.

Mein Körper ist in genau diesem Moment so unglaublich entspannt, dass mein Kopf leicht von einer Seite zur anderen rollt, als er beginnt, seine Lippen mit festem Druck an meinem Glied auf- und abwandern zu lassen und seine Zunge, wann immer er an meiner Eichel ankommt, über den kleinen Spalt fährt.

Er ist so gut, so unglaublich gut. Mit einer Hand spielt er mit meinen Kronjuwelen, rollt sie sanft in seinen Händen und reibt mit dem Daumen die Kuhle zwischen Penis und Hoden, während er mit dem Mund nun wieder tiefer wandert, meine Erektion tief in seiner Mundhöhle aufnimmt.

Meine Hand verirrt sich ungelenk in seinem Haar und da er mich nur noch mit einer Hand festhält, schaffe ich es dieses Mal, in ihn zu stoßen. Renji jedoch bleibt nicht die Luft weg - so wie ich es einen Augenblick später befürchte - oder fängt an zu husten, er scheint mich stattdessen einfach noch ein Stück tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und obwohl ich in seinen Augenwinkeln für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Tränen erblicke, sagt er nichts, presst meinen Körper nur wieder zurück aufs Bett und macht weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

"Ngh!" entkommt mir und ich spüre, wie sich in meinen - immer noch von Renji bearbeiteten - Hoden Druck aufstaut, wie sie sich näher an meinen Körper zu pressen scheinen.

Hilflos versuche ich noch einmal, in Renjis Mundhöhle zu stoßen, während ich das Gesicht verziehe, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

"Renji! Ich glaub... Ich glaub ich komm gleich." presse ich hervor und verschlucke mich beinahe an meinem Speichel. "Hey-" beginne ich und blicke zu ihm herunter, doch er schaut nur amüsiert zu mir auf und ich spüre, wie seine Hand sich von meinen Hoden löst und zu der Basis meiner Männlichkeit fährt, wo er Daumen und Zeigefinger wie einen Ring um die Wurzel legt - und dann zudrückt.

Mir entkommt ein erstickter Schrei, während er an meiner Eichel zu saugen beginnt und dann - sanft aber gleichzeitig unglaublich intensiv - mit den Zähnen über die Spitze fährt.

Ich werfe den Kopf zurück und ich komme - komme - komme nicht, mein Orgasmus geblockt von Renjis Fingern.

Frustriert stemme ich mich in die Höhe, versuche nach Renjis Hand zu greifen, doch er schubst mich nur problemlos zurück in die Laken. "Bitte." japse ich und beginne wieder, mich ihm entgegenzubewegen (möglich dadurch, da Renji von meiner Hüfte abgelassen hat, als er mich zurückgestoßen hat).

"Beweg dich nicht." höre ich ihn nuscheln, bevor er von meinem Glied ablässt. "Glaub mir, ich kann dieses Spiel den ganzen Tag über spielen."

Ich bin kurz davor, ihn anzuschreien, aus meinem Körper in den meiner Seele zu fahren und ihm eine reinzuhauen (bevor mir - wieder einmal - einfällt, dass ich dazu gar nicht mehr in der Lage bin), doch ich tue nichts von all dem sondern zwinge mich dazu, mich nicht mehr zu bewegen.

"Ganz ruhig, so ist gut." spricht er weiter mit mir, lässt seine freie Hand nur lässig an meinem Penis auf- und abfahren, nicht genug, um mich richtig zu stimulieren aber ausreichend, um mich beinahe dazu zu bringen, mich zu winden und meine Hüften zucken immer wieder, oder eine Hand.

"Du willst doch bestimmt, dass ich dich kommen lasse?" fragt er mich und ich funkele ihn verärgert an. "Was denkst du denn?" antworte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, doch etwas muss ich wieder falsch gemacht haben, denn er lässt komplett von mir ab und kommt meinem Gesicht näher.

Als er beide Hände an meine Wangen legt, erinnert sich mein träges Gehirn daran, was ich vermutlich falsch gemacht habe und tatsächlich enttäuscht Renji mich nicht. " _Ja_ oder _Nein_ , Ichigo?" fragt er mich, sein Gesicht nahe an dem meinen, so nahe, dass ich die Erregung in seinen Augen sehe. Ich öffne den Mund, doch aus meiner Kehle kommt nur ein Krächzen. Ich spüre mein Glied, das sich an meinen Bauch schmiegt, im Takt meiner Herzschläge pulsieren.

Ich nicke und spüre, wie ein Schweißtropfen an meiner Schläfe herabrinnt. Langsam beginnt er ebenfalls zu nicken, bevor er sich tiefer zu mir herabbeugt. "Ist das alles? Damit willst du mich überzeugen?" "Ja." krächze ich leise. Renjis Mundwinkel zucken.

"Dann musst du mir etwas versprechen." "Was?" antworte ich erschöpft. "Versprich mir, dass das hier kein einmaliges Ding ist."

Ich blinzle kurz überrascht und bin ein wenig sprachlos, bevor ich schlucke. "Okay." flüstere ich. "Versprochen." Meine Stimme habe ich kaum selbst hören können, doch mit einem Mal sehe ich ein Lächeln über Renjis Gesicht gleiten. (Ein _Lächeln_ , kein Grinsen. Ich habe ihn noch nie wirklich lächeln gesehen.)

Ich schließe die Augen wieder, als er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückt und dann geht alles auf einmal ganz schnell.

Ehe ich es mir versehe ist er wieder zwischen meinen Beinen, seine Lippen um meine Eichel, eine Hand am unteren Ende meiner Erektion und seine andere knapp hinter meinen Eiern.

Ich kann nicht mehr genau sagen, was er dann mir mir macht, denn auf einmal ist alles ganz weit weg, mein Kopf wie unter Wasser, meine Hände in meine Bettdecke gekrallt, meine Beine um seinen Kopf geschlungen und dann spüre ich mich (endlich, _endlich_ ) zum Orgasmus kommen, spüre wie ich mich in Renjis Mund entlade und er schluckt, _schluckt_ , es alles, saugt an meiner Spitze und fährt mit festem Druck von unten nach oben an meiner Erektion, wie um mir auch den letzten Rest meines Samens zu extrahieren.

Dann ist es vorbei und ich liege - alle vier Gliedmaßen weit von mir gestreckt - da, gleichzeitig weltfern und unglaublich lebendig und starre an die Decke. Es kommt mir vor, als würde mein ganzer Körper prickeln und es braucht eine Weile bis ich feststelle, dass das pfeifende Geräusch in meinem Ohr mein eigener Atem ist.

Ich könnte meinen, als würde Renjis Zeigefinger kurz über meine Rosette fahren, aber in all dem Durcheinander bin ich mir sicher, mir das nur eingebildet zu haben.

Irgendwo tief drin realisiere ich, dass Renji sich neben mich legt und seine Front an meine Seite presst, seinen Kopf wieder in seiner Hand abstützt und mich betrachtet.

Seine Finger fahren über mein Gesicht und als sie mir ein paar Tränen von den Wangen streichen, von denen ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich sie geweint habe, wende ich den Kopf ab, meine Wangen mittlerweile wieder schamvoll errötet, denn jetzt, wo die Erregung langsam verfliegt, kommen die Gedanken zurück.

Renji reibt kurz seine Nase gegen meine Wange (weshalb er das tut, entzieht sich mir), dann versteckt er sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge und atmet tief ein.

Ich schlucke. Es ist... seltsam. Kurzerhand wende ich den Kopf dennoch in seine Richtung und meine Nase verirrt sich in seinem roten Haarschopf, der mittlerweile ziemlich zerzaust ist.

So bleiben wir ein paar Minuten lang liegen und ich spüre, wie ich schläfrig werde.

Gerade als meine Gedanken sich schon langsam verabschieden, erhebt sich Renji mit einem Mal und reißt mich damit zurück in die Welt der Wachenden.

Ich blinzle überrascht zu ihm auf, doch er greift nur nach dem feuchten Handtuch, dass noch immer über der Lehne des Stuhls hängt und kommt wieder zurück.

"Nicht erschrecken." sagt er mir leiser Stimme und beginnt, meinen Körper abzureiben.

Es fühlt sich gut an, den Schweiß loszuwerden und die letzten Spuren unseres Zusammenseins, die Renji nicht schon zuvor beseitigt hat.

Nun wieder wacher setze ich mich mit einem Grunzen ein wenig auf und lehne mich an die Wand hinter mir, ein Bein herangezogen, um ein wenig den Anschein von Sittsamkeit zu erwecken, während ich Renji dabei betrachte, wie er das Handtuch einmal umdreht und dann sich selbst damit zu säubern beginnt.

"Du scheinst mehr von meinem Körper zu wissen als ich selbst." beginne ich zaghaft. "Ich sehe dich ja auch immerzu kämpfen." antwortet er und hebt dann den Blick, um mich anzugrinsen. "Und glaub mir - Kämpfen und Sex sind gar nicht so verschieden." "Wie meinst du das?" frage ich ihn. Renji kichert und schmeißt das Handtuch unzeremoniell zurück auf den Stuhl. "Ganz einfach. Du erkennst an dem Kampfstil einer Person, worauf sie im Bett steht. Nehmen wir einmal dich: Verletzungen - beziehungsweise Schmerzen - bringen dich nur umso mehr in Fahrt und je größer die Herausforderung, umso leidenschaftlicher bist du dabei."

Meine Wangen werden rot, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er Recht damit hat. Dann zucken meine Mundwinkel kurz. 'Und er springt mit dem Kopf voran in Kämpfe hinein und legt eine Stärke und Ausdauer an den Tag, die nur von wenigen Leuten die ich kenne übertroffen wird.'

Ich reibe meinen Nacken, um von meinem roten Gesicht abzulenken. (Unauffällig greife ich gleichzeitig nach meiner Shorts und lege sie in meinem Schritt ab, bevor ich das T-Shirt, das ich immer noch anhabe, wieder richte.) "Und jetzt?" frage ich und verstecke meine Unsicherheit hinter meinem üblichen finsteren Blick.

"Und jetzt? Jetzt packe ich mein Zeug und gehe zurück zu Uraharas Laden bevor deine Familie zurückkommt."

Ich seufze, während Renji sich daran macht, wieder in seine Kleidung zu schlüpfen, die verteilt auf meinem Bett und dem Boden davor liegt. "Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

"Ach nein?" fragt er, während er gerade seine Hose zuknöpft. "Und was hast du dann gemeint?"

Ich breite demonstrativ die Arme aus. "Das alles hier. Der ganze Nachmittag. Ich meine du hast-"

Mit einem Satz ist Renji bei mir und hat seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen geöffneten Mund gepresst. Jener klappt wieder zu, überrumpelt von dieser Aktion.

Renji ist ungewöhnlich ernst, als er sagt: "Falls du dich noch daran erinnerst: Du hast mir ein zweites Mal versprochen. Danach reden wir." Er greift nach dem Laptop, der noch immer neben dem Bett liegt und packt ihn samt Netzkabel weg ("Und vielleicht weiß ich dann auch selbst was Sache ist." höre ich ihn noch murmeln).

Dann hat Renji es mit einem Mal furchtbar eilig. "Man sieht sich." verabschiedet er sich, die Finger zum Gruß an die Schläfe tippend, bevor er - ganz typisch auf Shinigami-Art - den Vorhang zur Seite zieht, das Fenster öffnet und von dort aus in den Garten hinab springt.

"Warte verflucht!" rufe ich ihm hinterher und eile ans Fenster, sehe aber nur noch Renjis Kehrseite und dann, zwei Häuser und ein paar geschlagene Sekunden später, gar nichts mehr.

Ich lehne meine Stirn mit einem Ächzen gegen das kühle Glas. "Mistkerl." flüstere ich ohne Ärger in der Stimme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass - gerade aufgrund der unendlichen Größe und Vielfalt der Welt der Pornografie - jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlich bestehenden Videos und / oder Personen darin rein zufällig ist ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur ein kleines Kapitel. Man könnte sagen, dass ich das ganze nach Lemons unterteile... Das nächste ist allerdings wieder mehr von Kaliber des ersten Kapitels ^^

Danach ging alles irgendwie ein wenig hektisch. Ich bin - noch einmal - schnell unter die Dusche gesprungen, das Fenster in meinem Zimmer weit aufgerissen (sollen all meine Shinigami-Freunde doch reinkommen, wenn es sie glücklich macht (und sie sich dazu entscheiden sollten, doch endlich mal aufzutauchen), hauptsache es riecht nicht mehr nach Sex, wenn meine Familie zurückkommt).

Ich bin gerade fertig damit geworden, mein durcheinander gebrachtes Bett schön herzurichten, als ich ein Auto vor der Haustür anhalten höre und wenig später Papas Stimme vernehme und die von Yuzu.

Erleichtert atme ich aus und lasse mich auf mein Bett sinken. "Wir sind wieder da." ertönt es von unten und ich rufe ein "Willkommen zurück." hinterher, bevor ich - endlich - meine Schulaufgaben aus meiner Tasche hole und mich damit auf meinem Schreibtisch ausbreite.

Ich nehme einen Stift zur Hand, atme tief ein und lasse meinen Blick über die Mathematik-Aufgaben schweifen, der Stift ein paar Zentimeter über dem Papier, doch mein Kopf ist wie leer gefegt.

Ich schnaube, halb verärgert, halb verwirrt, doch auch fünf Minuten später (Karin und Yuzu sind derweil an meiner angelehnten Zimmertür vorbei in ihr Zimmer gelaufen) schaffe ich es nicht, den richtigen Lösungsweg zu Papier zu bringen.

Stattdessen ist mein Kopf bei den vorherigen Ereignissen des Tages.

Frustriert lasse ich den Stift auf den Tisch fallen und lege mich auf mein Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und schließe die Augen.

Das macht es jedoch nur schlimmer, denn nun stellt sich meine blühende Fantasie vor, wie Renji wieder über mir kniet, seine starken und zugleich feinfühligen Finger auf mir, seine dunkle Stimme, die mir immerzu sagt, was ich zu tun habe, sein Geruch, ein wenig nach Schweiß und Metall und _Renji_ und so reiße ich schnell wieder die Augen auf, bevor mein Glied auf meine Fantasie reagieren kann.

"Verflucht!" murmele ich und reibe mir die Schläfen, bevor ich mich kurzerhand im Bad verschanze und meinen Kopf unter kaltes Wasser halte.

Die nächste Woche verging unglaublich ruhig. Ich habe nichts von Renji gehört, keine Nachricht erhalten oder ihn sonst wie gesehen und manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, ob er vielleicht schon wieder zurück in der Soul Society ist und bei einem Live-Porno zuschaut.

Umso überraschter bin ich, als Freitagnachmittag während der letzten Unterrichtsstunde auf einmal mein Mobiltelefon vibriert.

Mein Blick verfinstert sich ein wenig mehr, während ich verärgert darüber nachdenke, wer denn versucht haben könnte, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen und als der Unterricht endlich endet kann ich es kaum erwarten, dass Schulgebäude zu verlassen.

Hastig ziehe ich das Handy hervor und klappe es auf. Eine Textnachricht. Von einer unbekannten Nummer.

" _Yo was geht Ichigo?! War die Woche beschäftigt, Hollows und Soul-Society-Zeug und so. Morgen übernimmt Rukia, hast Bock zu treffen? -Renji_ "

Ich blinzle mein Mobiltelefon an. Die Nachricht könnte von Keigo stammen, aber von Renji? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er den jugendlichen Slang der heutigen Zeit drauf hat - aber irgendwie passt es zu ihm.

Ich stehe dann noch am Rande des Eingangs, als die meisten Schüler die Schule längst verlassen haben. Meine Finger gleiten mehrere Zentimeter über den Tasten, doch ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll.

Mein Körper und ich haben den letzten Sonntag schon teilweise vergessen, fast so, als wäre es nur ein Traum gewesen oder eine Fantasie anstatt Realität.

Ich schlucke wieder und wieder.

Was soll ich antworten?

"Idiot." murmele ich zu mir selbst. Es geht hier um _Renji_. Nicht um irgendeinen Fremden oder ein Mädchen, sondern um einen Typen, der sich mit der Zeit zu einem meiner besten Freunde entwickelt hat.

Verärgert über mich selbst tippen meine Finger in die Tasten. " _Klar, was sollen wir machen?_ " schreibe ich, komme mir dann blöd vor und lösche die Nachricht wieder, bevor ich mich mit mir selbst auf einen weniger enthusiastischen Text einigen kann. " _OK. Wann und wo?_ "

Ich bin damit zwar noch immer nicht zufrieden - jetzt ist es mir zu kalt und unpersönlich - doch bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, habe ich auch schon den _Senden_ -Button gepresst.

Mit einem noch finsteren Blick als sonst mache ich mich auf den Heimweg. Als mein Handy in der Hosentasche wieder vibriert, zucke ich merklich zusammen, beiße aber nur die Zähne zusammen und laufe weiter.

Erst zuhause, nachdem ich meine Schultasche abgestellt und die Hände gewaschen habe, hole ich das Mobiltelefon wieder hervor.

" _Urahara und so sind weg. So gegen Mittag?_ " Ich schlucke. Ich kann mir denken, wie der Tag enden wird. Oder anfangen.

Aber will ich das nicht selbst? Wieso sonst hätte ich einem Treffen mit Renji zustimmen sollen? Außerdem, beruhige ich mich selbst, ist da ja noch mein Versprechen, und ich bin niemand, der sich aus einem Versprechen heraus windet.

" _Ist recht_." tippen meine Finger also und ich betrachte die beiden Wörter nachdenklich, bevor ich sie absende.  
"Es gibt Essen!" höre ich Yuzu von unten rufen und lege das Handy auf meinem Tisch ab, um dem Ruf Folge zu leisten.

Ich bin an diesem Abend besonders schweigsam. Dafür haben meine Zwillingsschwestern umso mehr zu berichten und so fällt meine Stille nicht sonderlich auf.

Mit der Ausrede, müde zu sein, ziehe ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Mein Blick wandert auf das blinkende Symbol auf meinem Mobiltelefon, doch ich schlucke nur und packe stattdessen meine Schulsachen aus.

Das Geschichtsbuch aufgeschlagen quäle ich mich durch ein paar Jahreszahlen, dann geht mir das Blinken in meinem Augenwinkel so auf die Nerven, dass ich das Handy - gereizt wie ich bin - am liebsten gegen die Wand geschmettert hätte.

Seufzend klappe ich es auf und spüre wie meine Wangen heiß werden, als ich die Nachricht erblicke.

" _Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was du versprochen hast?_ " "Als könnte ich das vergessen." sage ich ins Nichts hinein und schlucke. " _Ja._ " antworte ich und muss keine zwei Minuten warten - das Handy habe ich dabei nicht aus der Hand gelegt - als erneut eine Nachricht bei mir eingeht, ein einziges Wort nur. " _Gut._ " Ich hebe eine Augenbraue.

Da scheint noch einer sprachlos zu sein - denke ich, doch während ich noch darüber nachdenke, vibriert mein Handy erneut, " _Ich habe es nämlich nicht vergessen._ " und erneut " _Und ich denk grade an letzte Woche._ " und erneut " _Und warte nur, was ich morgen mit dir anstellen werde._ "

Zum Raten komme ich nicht mehr, denn mir rutscht das Mobiltelefon aus den Händen und ich begebe mich in ein paar Verrenkungen, um zu verhindern das es auf den Boden fällt.

Vergessen sind die Schulaufgaben. Meine Finger schweben über der Tastatur, doch noch während ich überlege, was ich darauf antworten soll, hat Renji mir erneut geschrieben. " _Ich hol mir gerade einen runter. Und du?_ " Ich schlucke, peinlich berührt. Das jedoch reißt mich endlich aus meiner Trance. " _Ich nicht._ " antworte ich harsch und Renji schickt mir ein Emoji, das wohl ein lachendes Gesicht zeigen soll. " _Solltest du mal probieren._ " schreibt er munter weiter - und das in einem Tempo, das mich zweifeln lässt, ob er sich gerade tatsächlich einen runterholt.

" _Hättest du wohl gern._ " Ich spüre, wie ich wieder frecher werde, umso spöttischer Renjis _Tonfall_ wird.

" _Klar. Schickst du auch ein Foto?_ " " _Natürlich nicht!_ " " _Ha ha. Ein Versuch war es wert. Bis morgen._ "

Das plötzliche Abbrechen unseres _Gespräches_ bringt mich durcheinander. Ob er sich jetzt tatsächlich einen runterholen geht?

Ich schüttle hastig den Kopf. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Stattdessen klemme ich mich zurück hinter mein Geschichtsbuch und zwinge mich dazu, noch ein paar Jahreszahlen mitsamt ihren Ereignissen in meinen Kopf zu prügeln.

Mein Blick wandert immer wieder zu meinem Handy, aber es bleibt stumm, auch dann, als ich eine Stunde später nach einem Buch greife, mich aufs Bett setze und zu lesen beginne, einfach nur deswegen, damit die Zeit vergeht, ich schlafen gehen und am nächsten Tag zu Uraharas Laden gehen kann.

Konzentrieren kann ich mich allerdings nicht so richtig und so liegt das Buch bald wieder auf meinem Schreibtisch und ich, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf meinem Bett und starre an die Decke.

Ich greife wieder nach meinem Mobiltelefon und überprüfe, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch noch eine Nachricht bekommen habe, lasse es dann aber mit einem Seufzen wieder sinken.

Nichts.

Wenn Renji wüsste, wie ich mich gerade aufführe, würde er sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten können. Geschähe mir aber auch recht. Ich führe mich wirklich sehr seltsam auf.

Mittlerweile ist es recht dunkel geworden. Ich beiße, ohne es recht zu merken, auf meiner Unterlippe herum. So wie Renji seine Nachrichten formuliert hat, will er morgen wirklich Sex mit mir haben.

Wie sieht das bei Männern aus? In den... Hintern? Das wäre wohl das einzige, was in Frage kommt. Ich schlucke. Vermutlich habe ich mir seinen Finger an meinem Allerwertesten doch nicht eingebildet.

Wieder muss ich schlucken, während mein Blick nachdenklich von einem Punkt an der Decke zum anderen schweift.

Ich sollte auf keinen Fall unvorbereitet kommen.

Mein Herz klopft mit einem Mal feste in meiner Brust und ich muss die Lippen zusammenpressen, damit mein lauter Atem nicht zu hören ist. (Wer soll mich denn schon hören? fragt die Vernunft in meinem Kopf, während die Panik und das Schamgefühl antworten: Zum Beispiel dein _Vater_ und deine beiden _kleinen_ _Schwestern_!)

Lautlos husche ich zur Tür und schließe ab, lehne kurz an das angenehm kühle Holz und schleiche dann zurück ins Bett.

Ich ziehe mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es landet einmal quer über dem Stuhl. Meine Hose folgt, dann meine Socken.

Hastig ziehe ich die Gardinen zu, denn obwohl es sowohl draußen als auch hier drinnen dunkel ist, fürchte ich, dass mich jemand beobachten könnte.

Nun ist es sehr dämmrig, nur das fahle Licht einer Laterne blitzt hier und da noch durch.

Zu guter Letzt landet auch meine Unterhose auf dem Haufen Kleidung. Wieder erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich auf meiner Lippe herumkaue. Und jetzt?

Aufrecht sitze ich da, die Beine ein wenig gespreizt und die Fersen ins Bett gerammt.

Der Begriff _Gleitgel_ taucht in meinem Hirn auf. Tja, Gleitgel hab ich keins. Also muss es Spucke tun. Ich lehne mich zurück gegen den Rost meines Bettes und beginne damit, meinen Zeigefinger mit so viel Spucke wie nur irgendwie möglich zu bedecken.

Ohne Renji hat das allerdings ziemlich schnell seinen Reiz verloren.

Mit der freien Hand schiebe ich mein Glied ein wenig zur Seite und versuche zwischen meine Beine auf meinen Hintern zu schauen, sehe aber nichts, was nicht etwa daran liegt, dass es so dunkel ist, sondern weil ich mich nicht so weit verrenken kann.

Nervös fahre ich mit dem Zeigefinger über meine Rosette und stelle fest, dass die Spucke mittlerweile wieder getrocknet ist.

Hastig sammle ich erneut Speichel in meinem Mund und benetze meinen Finger damit und dieses Mal gehe ich schneller vor, drücke meinen Zeigefinger gegen meinen Ausgang und japse mit einem Mal erschrocken auf, als sich mein Finger bis zum ersten Glied nun dort befindet, wo die Sonne nicht hin scheint.

Ich rühre mich nicht.

Zwar tut es nicht weh, aber es fühlt sich seltsam an. Komisch irgendwie und ein wenig als müsste ich aufs Klo (dabei ist das doch nur ein halber Finger). Schwer durch die Nase atmend (die Zähne habe ich wieder einmal in meiner Unterlippe vergraben) bewege ich den Finger zaghaft und versuche, ihn noch ein wenig tiefer zu schieben, wobei mir jedoch auffällt, dass die Spucke schon wieder angetrocknet ist.

Verärgert darüber ziehe ich den Finger vorsichtig wieder zurück und spüre dabei, dass das rausziehen fast sogar noch ein wenig unangenehmer und seltsamer ist als das drin behalten.

Wieder führe ich meinen Finger zum Mund, doch der nun daran haftende Geruch lässt mich innehalten. Ich ziehe leicht die Nase kraus. Ich muss mich morgen früh definitiv gründlich duschen. Sehr gründlich.

Ich weigere mich, den Finger wieder in den Mund zu nehmen, stattdessen sammle ich den Speichel im Mund und spucke ihn an.

Ein drittes Mal führe ich meinen Finger zu meinem Hintern und drücke den Finger in mich, dieses Mal ganz.  
Das Gefühl von komisch und seltsam bleibt und ich wage es nicht, ihn groß zu bewegen oder gar einen zweiten hinzuzufügen.

Ich bleibe eine geschlagene Minute lang so sitzen, bevor ich meinen Zeigefinger mit einem Grunzen wieder ans Tageslicht hole.

Ich greife nach einer Packung Taschentücher auf meinem Schreibtisch, hole eines hervor und reinige meinen Finger energisch.

Mit schamvoll geröteten Wangen schlüpfe ich zurück in meine Unterhose, ziehe die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn und starre an die Decke.

 _Nervös_ könnte man meinen Zustand bezeichnen und ich bleibe lange wach, während mein Hintern sich noch immer ein wenig so anfühlt, als hätte ich den Finger noch drin stecken.

Erregt hat es mich auch nicht, im Gegenteil.

Und so kann ich mich mit einem Mal gar nicht so richtig darauf freuen, mich morgen mit Renji zu treffen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich bin schon vor meinem Wecker wach und kann nicht mehr schlafen, obwohl meine Nacht kurz war.

  
Ich habe seltsam geträumt, eines von diesen Dingen, von denen man weiß, dass sie kompletter Quatsch sind, sobald man wach ist, die aber unglaublich viel Sinn machen und super-realistisch sind, solange man noch schläft.

  
Nicht von meiner Mutter. Ich habe schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr von ihr geträumt.

  
Nein, dieses Mal war Renji da. Und ein Flugzeug, dass über uns hinweg geflogen ist und dann in die Brücke gekracht ist, über die wir gelaufen sind. (Ich habe nie gesagt, dass der Traum Sinn gemacht hat.)

  
Ein wenig verwirrt stehe ich auf, verschwinde unter die Dusche und mache den Vorsatz von letzter Nacht wahr und wasche mich - und vor allem meine privaten Stellen - ordentlicher als je zuvor in meinem Leben.

  
"Ichigo bist du das? Was brauchst du denn so lange?" erklingt ein Klopfen an der Tür, zusammen mit Yuzus Stimme. "Ja-ja, gleich!" rufe ich zurück und lege einen Zahn zu.

  
Yuzus Essen zum Frühstück schmeckt sicher mal wieder hervorragend - sie wird immer besser, seitdem Mama gestorben ist - aber zum einen kriege ich kaum etwas herunter, zum anderen schmeckt es furchtbar nach - gar nichts. Als wären all meine Geschmacksnerven abgestorben.

  
"Ich gehe doch davon aus, das heute keiner von euch etwas vorhat?" fragt Papa gerade mit seiner _Lasst uns heute alle etwas gemeinsam machen-_ Stimme. "Ich treffe mich mit einem Freund." erkläre ich, ohne den Blick vom Essen zu nehmen, da ich befürchte, wieder rote Ohren zu haben. "Bin Fußballspielen." erklärt Karin mit vollem Mund, während Yuzu sich nur verlegen im Nacken kratzt.

  
Dafür, dass wir ihm gerade alle abgesagt haben, ist er noch immer viel zu guter Laune.

  
Er wendet sich an Yuzu und beginnt mit ihr zu reden (ein Glück, denn so kann ich mich wieder meinem Schweigen widmen).

  
Als endlich alle halbwegs fertig sind räume ich mein Geschirr in die Küche und bin zurück in meinem Zimmer. Es ist noch nicht einmal halb zehn, aber ich weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen.

  
Die Schulbücher liegen unaufgeschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch, das Buch von gestern Abend ebenso daneben und ich blicke den Stapel nur an, ohne die Motivation zu finden, mich ihm weiter zu widmen.

  
Ich räume die Kleidung von gestern abend weg, schiebe die Bücher ein wenig nach oben und die Schultasche tiefer unter den Tisch, doch dann ist mein Zimmer auch schon sauber.

  
Ich laufe erst einen Kreis durch mein Zimmer, dann einen zweiten, bevor ich bemerke was ich tue und kurzerhand in frische Jeans und ein T-Shirt steige, Geldbeutel, Mobiltelefon und Schlüssel einstecke und mich, die Jacke über dem Arm, in Richtung Haustür bewege.

  
"Ich bin dann mal weg." rufe ich noch einmal ins Haus hinein, höre nur von irgendwoher ein gedämpftes "Viel Spaß, komm nicht zu spät nach Hause." als Antwort und dann bin ich auch schon draußen.

  
Und jetzt? Gut möglich, dass Renji noch am Schlafen ist. Mal ganz davon abgesehen ist es noch über zwei Stunden hin bis Mittag.

  
Erst wandere ich ohne ein Ziel durch die Gegend, dann hole ich wieder mein Mobiltelefon hervor und scrolle durch die Nachrichten.

  
Dann fasse ich einen Entschluss. Wenn ich heute schon (den letzten Rest) meiner Unschuld verlieren soll, gebe ich mir wenigstens Mühe dabei, vorbereitet zu sein.

  
So führen mich meine Schritte in den übernächsten Konbini (in dem davor bin ich zu oft unterwegs, als dass ich die benötigten Gegenstände kaufen könnte) und sammle erst einmal ein paar Soda-Dosen ein, von denen ich denke das sie Renji schmecken könnten, dann eine große Tüte Chips und begebe mich zu guter Letzt zu den Hygieneartikeln, wo ich meinen Blick unauffällig in die unterste Reihe wandern lasse.

  
Dicht an dicht tummeln sich dort Kondomverpackungen an Kondomverpackungen und ich bin erst einmal baff von der Anzahl und dann von der Tatsache, wie viele Größen es doch hat. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal meine eigene, wie könnte ich da Renjis erahnen?

  
Auf gut Glück wähle ich einfach drei verschiedene Größen von der 700Yen-Sorte - da kann man wohl nicht viel falsch machen.

  
Außer die Tatsache, dass ich damit nun zur Kassiererin muss und die glotzt mir schon hinterher, seitdem ich den Laden betreten habe. (Ich falle wohl oder übel nun einmal auf mit meinen orangenen Haaren.) Genau das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nicht den Konbini um die Ecke genommen habe, sondern die Extrameile gelaufen bin.

  
Mit vorgestrecktem Kinn (und vermutlich dennoch roten Wangen) begebe ich mich zur Kasse und lege meine Auswahl auf den Tresen (die Kondome dabei unter den anderen Sachen vergraben) und verziehe auch dann keine Miene, als sie mir interessiert ins Gesicht blickt.

  
Sie ist schon alt, vermutlich älter als Papa und ziemlich rund um die Hüften und als ich den Laden endlich wieder verlasse (meine neuen Errungenschaften sicher in einer Einkaufstasche versteckt), atme ich heftig aus, erst jetzt bemerkend, dass ich teilweise die Luft angehalten habe.

  
Okay, das war also mein erster und zugleich letzter Einkauf hier.

  
Ohne einen Blick zurück begebe ich mich langsamen Schrittes in Richtung des Urahara-Ladens. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter befindet sich ein Park. Ich werde einfach dort bleiben, bis es Mittag ist.

  
Zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung werden meine Schritte schneller und meine angespannte Haltung ein wenig entspannter. Wer mir dieses Mal jedoch wieder einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, als ich gerade an Uraharas Laden vorbeilaufe, ist Renji höchstpersönlich, der gerade um die Ecke kommt, ebenfalls mit einer - nein, _zwei_ \- Einkaufstüten bepackt.

  
Er schaut mich verdutzt an. "Hab ich was verpasst?" begrüßt er mich verdattert und hebt den Arm, um auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk zu blicken. Ich muss nicht auf die meine sehen, um zu wissen, dass ich _viel_ zu früh dran bin.

  
"Ich..." beginne ich kopfschüttelnd, doch mit einem Mal breitet sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. "Auch egal. Mir wäre jetzt sonst eh nur langweilig geworden. Komm rein."

  
Und mit diesen Worten führt er mich zur Hintertür des Geschäfts und ich lasse meinen Blick kurz an ihm hoch und wieder runter wandern. Es ist einigermaßen warm, das erklärt die kurze, beigefarbene Hose, die knapp über seinen Knien endet, nicht aber das weiße, etwas zu weite Hemd das er an hat. Er angelt in seiner Gesäßtasche nach dem Schlüssel (mein Blick bleibt noch eine Weile länger an seinem Hintern hängen) und öffnet dann die Tür.

  
"Nur herein." streckt er einen Arm aus, um mich vorzulassen, bevor er eine etwas lächerlich wirkende Verbeugung andeutet.

  
"Hmm." grummele ich, um mein klopfendes Herz zu verstecken und trete ein, nachdem ich mir die Schuhe ausgezogen habe.

  
Uraharas Haus ist noch sehr traditionell, ganz mit Schiebetüren und Tischen in Bodennähe.  
Papa mag sowas nicht - ich glaube hier würde er verrückt werden - deswegen leben wir ein bisschen moderner und westlicher.

  
Renji ist derweil schnurstracks an mir vorbeigelaufen, während ich noch blöd in der Gegend herumstehe, um seine Tüten in der Küche abzuladen. Zaghaft folge ich ihm.

  
"Was hast du denn da?" fragt er, mit dem Kopf in Richtung meiner Tüte deutend, während er seine eigenen Taschen auszupacken beginnt. "Ach, Snacks und so." weiche ich der Frage aus (gelogen ist es schließlich nicht).

  
Was Renji nun zu Tage fördert lässt mich doch leicht schmunzeln. "Zwei Dumme ein Gedanke." stelle ich fest, bevor ich die Chipstüte aus der Tüte ziehe und sie neben die von Renji lege. Die Soda-Dosen folgen.

  
"Was ist denn das?" fragt er mich und begibt sich auf Augenhöhe mit meinen Dosen. "'Hajikete Melon Soda'." liest er und schnaubt. "Das schmeckt?" "Mir schon." verteidige ich meine Getränkewahl. "Und was hast du da?" betrachte ich - ja was eigentlich? Traubensaft mit Kohlensäure? Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Trauben mag ich nicht so gern.

  
"Willst du was bestimmtes machen?" fragt Renji mich und ich bin mir sicher, dass er - zumindest jetzt gerade - nicht von Sex redet oder daran denkt. "Nö. Du?" "Naja, ich hab gedacht wir können uns nen Film anschauen." meint er schulterzuckend und holt das restliche Knabberzeug aus der letzten Tüte.

  
"Wieder Pornos?" frage ich ihn und klinge nur halbwegs begeistert. Er hebt den Blick und schaut mir für einen Moment tief in die Augen. Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sieht er verletzt aus?

  
"Eigentlich habe ich an einen normalen Film gedacht. Mit Action und ein paar Toten und Explosionen und sowas."

  
"Oh." antworte ich und spüre meine Wangen rot werden. "Klingt gut." antworte ich schließlich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, dass von Renji mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwidert wird, bevor er sich umdreht um in den Schränken nach Schüsseln zu suchen, in die er Chips und Co. leeren kann.

  
Ich beiße derweil wieder auf meine Unterlippe und betrachte das ganze Essen. Renji scheint sich da echt Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Ein Film, der in meinem Interessenbereich liegt und genug Snacks um meine gesamte Familie damit zu füttern.

  
Ein bisschen so wie... ich schlucke und beiße heftiger auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Ein bisschen so wie ein Date. Kaum habe ich das gedacht, werden meine Wangen auch schon rot und ich ziehe meine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

  
"Hey." erklingt mit einem Mal Renjis Stimme nahe vor mir und ich blicke überrascht zu ihm hoch, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. "Lass das." sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme, aber ernst (besorgt, schreit der kitschige Teil in mir, der soeben in mir erwacht ist). Im nächsten Augenblick sind seine Fingerknöchel an meiner Wange und er drückt mit dem Daumen leicht gegen meinen Mundwinkel, bis ich meine Unterlippe wieder freigebe.

  
Er wischt mit dem Finger darüber und führt den blutverschmierten Finger dann zu seinen eigenen Lippen, auf die er mein Blut schmiert und dann ableckt, ohne dabei den Blick von mir abzuwenden.

  
Unbewusst lecke ich mir ebenfalls über die Unterlippe und schlucke, doch Renji hat sich schon wieder abgewendet und entleert meine Chipspackung über einer Schüssel.

  
Dann, als wäre nichts geschehen, zieht er aus einer der Einkaufstaschen drei Filme, noch originalverpackt, und legt sie auf den Tisch. "Hier, such dir einen aus." Ich trete näher an den Tisch und klammere die Finger um die Lehne eines Stuhls.

  
Die Titel sagen mir nichts, also lege ich meine eigene Tüte kurzerhand auf den Tisch und nehme den ersten Film in die Hand, um mich durch den Klappentext zu lesen.

  
"Ich räum das kurz für dich auf." höre ich Renji sagen, bekomme aber zu spät mit, wie er nach meiner Tüte greift.

  
Automatisch strecke ich die Hand danach aus (die Kondome sind noch drin!) und beginne ein "War-"('-te!'), doch Renji hat mittlerweile schon bemerkt, dass noch etwas in der Tüte ist und wirft einen Blick hinein, während mein Gesicht nun spürbar die Farbe von Renjis Haar annimmt.

  
Er greift in die Tüte und holt mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Kondompackungen hervor. "Gut, dass du an den Nachtisch gedacht hast." Sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. "Hast du dir schon einen Film ausgesucht?"

Von dem Film in meinen Händen habe ich den halben Klappentext gelesen, bevor Renji sich an meiner Tüte zu schaffen gemacht hat, doch obwohl ich seinen Inhalt und den der anderen noch immer nicht kenne, hebe ich den Film stumm in die Höhe.

  
"Gut. Lass uns in meinem Zimmer schauen, da ist es am gemütlichsten." Er greift nach einer Schüssel mit Chips und einer mit Keksen in vielen bunten Farben (etwas, das sich Yuzu wohl gekauft hätte oder Keigo, womit ich persönlich aber nicht viel anfangen kann). "Weißt du wohin?" "Hmm-mmh." schüttle ich den Kopf, noch immer mit rotem Gesicht und sprachlos. "Dann folge mir."

  
Und mit diesen Worten übernimmt er die Führung und läuft ein paar Zimmer weiter, wo er die Tür aufschiebt und eintritt.

  
Immer wenn ich bisher an ein Zimmer gedacht habe, in dem Renji lebt, habe ich es mir anders vorgestellt. Ein wenig so wie Renji; chaotisch und ungewöhnlich. Das Zimmer in das ich nun trete ist jedoch sauber (vermutlich sogar sauberer als meines) und unterscheidet sich nicht allzu sehr von den anderen Räumen, die ich schon von früheren Besuchen hier kenne.

  
Renji schiebt nun einen kleinen Tisch (tief, so wie fast alle anderen Tische hier) in die Mitte des Raumes, nachdem er die Schüsseln darauf abgestellt hat.

  
Ich stehe noch immer in der Tür, mich an der DVD-Hülle festklammernd, während Renji zu einem weiten Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers läuft, ihn öffnet (das Chaos _innerhalb_ des Schrankes sieht nun mehr nach Renji aus) und ein paar Kissen herauszieht.

  
"Da, mach es dir schon mal gemütlich, ich hole noch kurz den Rest."

  
Ich nicke, doch da ist Renji auch schon wieder draußen und ich lege den Film auf dem Tisch ab, greife nach den Kissen und ziehe sie zum Tisch. Währenddessen kommt Renji wieder, in den Händen haltend und unter die Arme geklemmt die Soda-Dosen die er und ich besorgt haben.

  
Alles landet auf dem Tisch und er verlässt sein Zimmer wieder, ein Moment den ich ausnutze, um mich besser umzusehen.

  
Es ist recht leer und wirkt vielleicht gerade deswegen umso größer (auch wenn es nicht unbedingt größer ist als mein eigenes Zimmer). Der Schrank in der Ecke erinnert mich an den meinen, der, in dem Rukia sich breitgemacht hat, daneben ein niedrigerer Schrank für persönliche Dinge.

  
In der Ecke zusammengerollt liegt ein Futon.

  
Gerade kommt Renji wieder herein, ächzend einen riesigen Röhrenfernseher mit sich schleppend.

  
"Schnell, mach da Platz." sagt er, mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Tisches deutend, wo Renji alles so kreuz und quer abgestellt hat, das kein Platz für den Fernseher ist.

  
Ich folge der Aufforderung hastig, kann mir ein "Und du willst ein Shinigami sein?!" aber nicht verkneifen. "Das nächste Mal trägst du das Ding. Das ist bestimmt so alt wie Urahara selbst." "Ach quatsch." antworte ich und schaue Renji dabei zu, wie er den Fernseher mit einem Ächzen auf dem Tisch abstellt, der gerade groß genug für den TV und die Snacks ist. "Zehn Jahre, höchstens." sage ich fachmännisch, das Gerät kritisch betrachtend.

"Na wenn du das sagst." grummelt Renji und verschwindet wieder, während ich mich daran mache, den Film auszupacken.

  
Ich habe dies gerade geschafft, da kommt Renji mit einem DVD-Player wieder und beginnt, alles zusammenzubauen.

  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?" frage ich ihn, doch es ist nur ein "Unsinn. Setz dich schon mal hin." zu hören.  
Mehr als einmal höre ich ihn dabei fluchen, während ich seiner Aufforderung nachkomme und eine unschuldige Miene aufsetze.

  
Es dauert geschlagene sechs Minuten und neun Sekunden, dann hat Renji es geschafft. Ich verkneife mir ein _"Wär schneller gegangen wenn ich dir geholfen hätte."_ und lege die DVD ein, während Renji sich mit einem Ächzen neben mir auf die Kissen fallen lässt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

  
"Nächstes Mal nehmen wir wieder den Mini-Computer." sagt er bestimmt und greift sich eine Handvoll Chips, die er sich geräuschvoll in den Mund schiebt, während ich den Film starte.

  
"Tsss. Hätte ich dir auch so sagen können das es mit dem Laptop einfacher gegangen wäre. Und schneller noch dazu."

  
"Jaja, Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen." gibt er zurück, während der Film anläuft. Ich lehne mich ein Stück zurück, murmle ein "Gib schon her." und greife ebenfalls nach den Chips.

  
Renji öffnet sich eine Dose von seinem Traubensaft und ich eine meiner Dosen. Die Chips in der Schüssel werden immer weniger und Renji geht zu den bunten Keksen über, die er gekauft hat.

  
Ich probiere eins, bevor ich mich entschieden wieder an meine Chips mache. Zaghaft öffnet Renji nun eine Melon Soda und ich nach kurzem Zögern die Dose mit Traubensaft.

  
Ich nehme einen Schluck und verziehe das Gesicht. Neben mir höre ich Renji husten. "Lass tauschen." schlägt er mit einem Blick auf mein Gesicht vor und ich nicke hastig. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen." stimme ich zu und unsere Dosen wechseln den Besitzer.

  
Mehr reden wir für den Rest des Films nicht.

  
Die Schüsseln leer, die Getränke ausgetrunken, lehne ich mich zurück gegen das an der Wand abgestellte Kissen.

  
Renji tut es mir kurze Zeit später nach und so kommen wir Schulter an Schulter durch die letzten fünfzehn Minuten des Films.

  
Als der Abspann zu rollen beginnt und Renji sich wieder richtig hinsetzt, streicht ein kalter Wind über meine warm gewordene Schulter und ich reibe sie unbewusst.

  
"War nicht schlecht." nickt Renji anerkennend. "Hmm?" "Na der Film. Ich verstehe zwar nicht ganz, wieso Judy am Ende unbedingt mit dem Mistkerl durchbrennen musste, aber es geschieht Boris ganz recht, dass Henry ihm die Rübe gespalten hat."

  
"Sagt dir der Begriff _Hollywood_ etwas?" frage ich Renji amüsiert und der schüttelt den Kopf. "Sobald du ein paar mehr solcher Filme gesehen hast, wirst du es verstehen." sage ich geheimnisvoll und erhebe mich, um die Schüsseln wegzubringen.

  
"Wenn du meinst." meint Renji achselzuckend und ich kann mir ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

  
Bis ich wieder zurück in Renjis Zimmer bin, hat der den Tisch (mitsamt Fernsehgerät und DVD-Player) in die Ecke geschoben und greift sich nun die leeren Getränkedosen, um sie ebenfalls wegzubringen. _"Was jetzt?"_ liegt mir auf der Zunge, doch ich sage nichts, sondern räume die DVD zurück in ihre Hülle, bevor ich den Fernseher ausschalte.

  
Renji ist derweil wieder zurückgekehrt, auf Zehenspitzen, sodass ich von seiner Anwesenheit erst etwas mitbekomme, als er mit einem Mal von hinten die Arme um mich legt und mich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust zieht.

  
Ich schlucke und schließe die Augen, während Renji sein Kinn auf meine Schulter legt. Jetzt ist es also soweit?  
Die Hände über meinem Bauch gefaltet, während die meinen reglos herabhängen, stehen wir für eine Weile so da.

  
Ich spüre wie er seine Lippen kaum spürbar gegen meinen Hals drückt und für einen Augenblick auch die feuchte Spitze seiner Zunge. Er zieht mich näher an seinen Körper und ich kann seine Erektion in meinem Kreuz spüren.

  
Mit einer Hand zieht er mein T-Shirt ein wenig zur Seite, sodass meine Schulter freigelegt ist.

  
Seine Zunge fährt eine mittlerweile schmale Narbe nach, die sich quer über sie zieht. "War ich das?" fragt er und die Lippenbewegungen auf meiner Haut kitzeln.

  
"Möglich." antworte ich mit belegter Stimme. Ich habe schon zu viele Kämpfe bestritten um noch wissen zu können, welche Narbe von wem verursacht wurde.

  
Renjis Nähe tut gut, gleichzeitig jedoch kann ich den missglückten Versuch mit Spucke und Finger letzte Nacht nicht vergessen und so bleibe ich angespannt und als Renji mit den Fingerspitzen Kreise auf den Jeansstoff über meinem Penis zeichnet, versteife ich mich merklich in seinen Armen.

  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Renji mich mit einem Mal ernst, nimmt die Finger von mir und dreht mich an den Schultern zu sich herum.

  
Ich weiche seinem Blick aus. Es ist mir peinlich, auch nur daran zu denken. Renji jedoch will nichts davon wissen: Er ergreift mein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwingt mich ihn anzusehen. "Raus damit, was ist los?" Ich schlucke und beginne zu reden, bevor ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann. "Gestern, nachdem du geschrieben hast... Also, ich dachte mir schon fast das wir heute wieder... Also..." Ich schlucke, dann kneife ich die Augen zusammen und sage viel zu schnell (und vermutlich nur schwer verständlich): "Ich hab gedacht das du heute bestimmt Sex willst, also so _richtigen_ und ich habe das doch noch nie gemacht, weißt du?!, und dann habe ich eben versucht... Ich habe mir den Finger hinten rein gesteckt, aber es war total seltsam und hat sich auch nicht wirklich gut angefühlt und es war so eng und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie dein... wie du da jemals reinpassen solltest und verdammt, ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich..."

  
Ich schlucke und öffne die Augen dann doch wieder, blicke aber nicht in Renjis Augen, sondern auf sein Kinn. "Ich hab Angst." ende ich mit dünner Stimme.

  
Ein Teil von mir hat gedacht, dass Renji sich darüber lustig machen oder lachen würde, doch das tut er nicht. Stattdessen lässt er mein Kinn los und legt die Arme um mich in dem Versuch, mich zu beruhigen. (Mich überrascht es wohl am meisten, als ihm das sogar ein wenig gelingt.) Zaghaft lege ich die Arme um seine Hüften, das Gesicht gegen seine Brust gepresst.

  
"Du musst wissen, ich zwinge dich zu nichts." sagt er ernst und ich schnaube. "Ich habs versprochen und ich-" "Und _ich_ entbinde dich jederzeit wieder von diesem Versprechen, wenn du es so willst. Man sollte keinen Sex haben, nur weil man sich dazu gezwungen fühlt." Ich schlucke, die Augen geschlossen, während ich Renji über mir schlucken höre. Ich höre sein Herz dicht an meinem Ohr schlagen und wieder steigt sein Geruch in meine Nase.

  
"Ich habe schon viel Erfahrung mit Sex. Auch mit Jungs und auch als derjenige, der es in den Arsch kriegt. Und es ist verflucht seltsam am Anfang und ein bisschen später immer noch, aber es ist auch verdammt geil." Da ist wieder Amusement in seiner Stimme und seine Brust vibriert, als er lautlos kichert.

  
Ich nicke nur stumm, weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

  
"Sollen wir aufhören?" fragt er mich jetzt, wieder ernst geworden und tritt wieder ein Stück zurück, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können (automatisch wäre ich beinahe denselben Schritt nach vorne gegangen). "Nein." sage ich bestimmt und mir scheint, als wäre Renji erleichtert, bevor er diese Emotion mit einem Lächeln überdeckt und sich zu mir herunterbeugt, um seine Lippen auf meine zu legen. Sanft fährt seine Zunge über meine zerbissene Unterlippe. "Wenn du das Gefühl hast etwas beißen zu müssen - meine Schulter bietet sich dafür an." haucht er gegen meine Lippen und ich kann ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen. "Ich werde wohl darauf zurückkommen." antworte ich undeutlich gegen seine Lippen, die Augen halb geschlossen und kann spüren, wie sich Renjis Lippen zu einem Grinsen verziehen.

  
Er drückt mir kurz einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze (wozu war denn das jetzt?) und tritt einen Schritt zurück, auf seinen Futon zu und breitet ihn mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen aus.

  
"Hier, damit die Prinzessin es auch schön bequem hat." grinst er und ich spüre wieder, wie meine Wangen rot werden. "Ach sei doch ruhig." gebe ich zurück, doch da hat Renji mich auch schon hochgehoben wie eine Braut.

  
Ein Schrei entfährt mir und ich kralle mich hastig an ihm fest, während er mich lachend zu seinem Futon trägt und mich darauf ablegt.

  
Hastig begebe ich mich auf meine Unterarme, während Renji sich nun zu mir herabbeugt und sich über mich kniet.

  
"Komm her." flüstert er, legt einen Arm um meine Schultern und beugt sich vor, um meine Lippen wieder einzufangen.

  
Mit der freien Hand beginnt er, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, bevor er es sich umständlich auszieht, die Lippen dabei nicht von meinen nehmend.

  
"Setz dich hin." haucht er gegen meine Lippen und hilft mir dabei, als ich mich an die Ausführung dessen mache.

  
Renji zieht mir das T-Shirt aus und drückt mich mit seinem nackten Oberkörper zurück auf den Futon.

  
Seine Haut fühlt sich heiß auf meiner an und obwohl ich bei weitem kein Schwächling bin und sich die Muskeln deutlich sichtbar unter meiner Haut abzeichnen, ist Renji einfach noch ein bisschen... _mehr_. Ein bisschen breiter gebaut, ein bisschen muskulöser. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf meinem Körper aus, als Renji meine Bauchmuskeln nachzufahren beginnt und ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, als seine Lippen über meine Kehle wandern.

  
Seine Berührungen sind erregend, aber mehr noch als das sind sie beruhigend und als Renji Knopf und Reißverschluss meiner Hose öffnet, hebe ich ein wenig die Hüften, um ihm dabei zu helfen, sie herunterzuziehen.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick bin ich nackt (plus Socken, zugegeben, aber wen interessieren schon die Socken?) und Renji rutscht ein Stück tiefer, an meinem schon halb steifen Glied vorbei und legt sein Kinn auf meinem Oberschenkel ab, den Blick auf mein bestes Stück gerichtet.

  
Mit der Seite seines Zeigefingers fährt er daran entlang und ich erschauere und begebe mich wieder auf die Unterarme, um sehen zu können, was Renji da macht. Der reibt nun mit der Spitze seines Fingers über den kleinen Spalt in meiner Eichel und mir entkommt ein tiefes Grollen. Meine Augen wollen sich wieder schließen, doch ich zwinge sie dazu, sich wieder zu öffnen.

  
Nun kleine Kreise auf meine Eichel malend, blickt er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu mir hoch in mein Gesicht, bevor er die Hand um meine Erektion legt, die Vorhaut ein Stück weiter zurückschiebt und mit dem Daumen die kleine Stelle hinter der Spitze zu massieren beginnt.

  
"Verflucht." entkommt mir und ich sinke zurück auf den Futon, die Knie zitternd. Mein Körper steht wie unter Strom und so oft ich auch Luft hole, scheint nicht genug davon vorhanden zu sein, sodass ich mich bald ziemlich benebelt fühle.

  
Renji presst einen Kuss auf meine freigelegte Spitze, dann lässt er mein Glied wieder los und weitet sanft meine Beine. Ich werde rot als mir klar wird, dass er nun einen überaus guten Blick auf meinen Hintern hat.  
Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem auf meinem Innenschenkel und wie er die Hand ausstreckt und mit einem Finger über die runzlige Haut an meinem Eingang streicht. Mein Atem stockt für einen Moment, während er meine Beine nun noch ein Stück weiter auseinander drückt. "Was für Gleitgel hast du denn benutzt?" fragt Renji mich mit rauer Stimme und ich schlucke und hebe den Kopf, um zu ihm herunterzusehen. "Ich hab keins. Ich hab Spucke genommen."

  
Ein Grinsen breitet sich über Renjis Gesicht und er presst einen Kuss auf meinen Innenschenkel. "Dann wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass es bei dir nicht funktioniert hat." erklärt er mir und holt aus seiner Hosentasche eine Tube, die vom Aussehen her ein wenig an Handcreme erinnert. (Wann hat er sich das eigentlich eingesteckt? Oder läuft er immer mit Gleitgel in der Hose herum?)

  
Mit einem klackenden Geräusch öffnet er den Deckel der Tube, ergreift mein Glied und richtet es auf, sodass es kerzengerade in die Höhe zeigt. Er drückt leicht auf die Tube und eine transparente, dickflüssige Flüssigkeit tropft heraus und auf meine Eichel.

  
Ich zucke zusammen - das Zeug ist etwas zu kühl für meinen Geschmack - doch Renji schließt die Tube wieder und legt sie beiseite, fährt mit der Handfläche über meine mit Gleitgel beschmierte Eichel, um möglichst viel von dem Zeug aufzusammeln und beginnt dann, mich mit der Hand zu befriedigen.

  
Ich stöhne gedämpft, als Renji mir erst einen Kuss in die Kuhle zwischen Bein und Körper drückt und sich dann weiter vorbeugt, um mit der Zunge über meine Hoden zu fahren, als wäre er eine Katze oder ein Hund.

  
"Hörnichauf." nuschele ich, als Renji den Kopf wieder zurückzieht. "Keine Sorge, es wird gleich noch viel besser." antwortet er mit leiser Stimme und ich öffne die Augen wieder.

  
Seine Hand an meinem Glied bewegt sich nur noch gelangweilt auf und ab, dafür müht er sich nun mit einer Hand ab, die Tube Gleitgel wieder zu öffnen. Ich schlucke, nehme sie ihm dann entschieden aus der Hand und öffne sie für ihn. "Mach mir was auf die Finger." Ich folge der Aufforderung und im nächsten Moment sind seine Finger auch schon an meinem Eingang. Er schiebt sie jedoch nicht in mich, sondern massiert ihn mit dem Gleitgel. Ich liege halb da, auf einem Unterarm abgestützt, die Tube Gleitgel noch in der Hand.

  
"Noch ein bisschen." Er hebt mir die Finger entgegen und ich komme der Aufforderung nach. "Gut, jetzt leg dich hin." Zaghaft tue ich es, doch vorerst massiert Renji nur wieder meinen Eingang. Mit einem Mal verspüre ich kurz Druck in meinem Hintern und dann im nächsten Moment, wie sich etwas in ihm bewegt.

  
Mir entfährt ein undefinierbarer Laut, irgendwo zwischen Kicksen, Wimmern und Keuchen und wäre ich gestanden, hätten nun wohl meine Knie unter mir nachgegeben, denn gerade jetzt im Moment fühlen sie sich an wie Pudding.

  
"Alles gut?" fragt er mich und ich nicke nur stumm. "Du bist viel zu verspannt. Ganz locker." sagt er und greift mir an die Eier, sodass ich erschrocken zusammenzucke.

  
Im selben Moment spüre ich, wie sein Finger tiefer in mich dringt und meine geweiteten Beine zu zittern beginnen.

  
"Kannst du mir nochmal kurz das Gleitgel aufmachen?" fragt er mich mit amüsierter und zugleich ernster Stimme. Ich nicke und fummele ein wenig an dem Verschluss herum, bis meine zittrigen Finger ihn endlich aufbekommen. (Die Tatsache, dass Renji gleichzeitig über meine Innenschenkel leckt und teilweise sanft an der empfindlichen Haut herumknabbert, verbessert meine Feinmotorik nicht sonderlich.)

  
"Gut, jetzt gib her." Ich reiche ihm die Tube und spüre, wie er den Finger wieder zurückzieht, bis nur noch die Spitze in mir ist, bevor er eine großzügige Portion des Gleitgels zielgenau auf die Stelle tropfen lässt, wo sein Finger sich mit meinem Körper verbindet.

  
Mit den anderen Fingern seiner Hand, jenen, die sich nicht gerade in mir befinden, verteilt er das davonfließen wollende Gleitgel auf dem Finger und schiebt ihn wieder in mich, zieht ihn langsam wieder heraus und dann wieder in mich, schneller dieses Mal.

  
Es fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an, aber Renji hat recht - es ist gleichzeitig auch wirklich ziemlich geil.

  
Mein Shinigami-Freund hat sich mittlerweile wieder vorgebeugt und leckt wieder über meine Hoden (ein wenig seltsam, aber ihm scheint es Spaß zu machen), während der Finger in mir nicht inne hält. Im Gegenteil, mit einem Mal scheint er größer geworden zu sein und als ich herabblicke, stelle ich fest, dass es mittlerweile nicht mehr _der_ Finger sondern _die_ Finger sind.

  
Das ist auf jeden Fall schon einmal doppelt so viel von dem, was ich gestern geschafft habe.

  
Die Stoßbewegungen seiner Finger sind mittlerweile wieder langsamer geworden und mit einem Mal merke ich, dass meine Hüften sich ihm entgegen bewegen.

  
"Na, willst du mehr?" höre ich ihn fragen und ich nicke heftig mit dem Kopf. An meiner Schläfe rinnt ein Schweißtropfen herab.

  
Ich höre ihn leise kichern und dann legt sich seine freie Hand quer auf die Haut zwischen meinem Eingang und meinen Hoden und presst leicht darauf.

  
Ich will ihn gerade fragen, was genau er da denn macht, als er mit einem Mal die Finger in mir krümmt und mit der anderen Hand gleichzeitig dagegen drückt und mir entkommt ein tiefes Stöhnen. Ich spüre, wie ein wenig Sperma aus meiner Eichel spritzt.

  
"W-Was tust du da?" frage ich ihn mit brechender Stimme, doch Renji antwortet nicht, sondern tut dasselbe noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und erneut.

  
Mehr und mehr Sperma sammelt sich auf meinem Bauch und als Renji damit aufhört (was auch immer er da getan hat), ist mein Glied immer noch hart.

  
Aus halb geschlossenen Lidern betrachte ich ihn dabei, wie er mit dem Finger mein Sperma aufsammelt und es dann selbst isst.

  
Die Finger hat er mittlerweile wieder aus meinem Hintern genommen und ich stelle überrascht fest, dass ich sie gerne wieder in mir gehabt hätte.

  
Renji zieht sich gerade mit hastigen Bewegungen die Hose aus und streift dann mit seiner Hand Gleitgel von meinem Glied, bevor er sich vorbeugt und den Mund um meine Eichel schließt.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt mit einem Aufstöhnen in den Nacken und ich schließe die Augen, genieße wie Renjis geübte Zunge über meine Eichel fährt, bevor er mich tiefer in sich aufnimmt, die Zunge gegen die Rückseite meines Glieds gepresst.

  
Immer wieder vernehme ich ein gedämpftes Stöhnen von ihm oder wie seine Kehle vibriert und obwohl ich mir nicht ganz erklären kann, wieso es ihn so anturnt, bin ich froh, dass es ihm gefällt, mir einen runterzuholen.

  
Gleichzeitig wächst aber auch der Wunsch in mir, dass er den letzten Schritt macht, dass er... Sex mit mir hat, richtigen Sex.

  
Renji lässt nun wieder von mir ab und ich öffne schwer atmend die Augen und blicke zu ihm herab.

  
Das Grinsen, das er mir schenkt, wirkt ein wenig angestrengt, als er wieder nach seiner Hose greift und aus der anderen Arschtasche eine Packung Kondome holt. Ich erkenne darin eine der Packungen, die ich gekauft habe.

Ich schlucke. Jetzt wird es also ernst.

  
Allerdings fühle ich mich nicht seltsam dabei, oder ängstlich - nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, es breitet sich Vorfreude in mir aus.

  
Er holt ein Kondom heraus, reißt die Packung auf und - ich stutze, denn mit einem Mal verstehe ich gar nichts mehr.

  
Er setzt das Gummi an meiner Erektion an und zieht es mir gekonnt über.

  
"Zu eng?" fragt Renji mich und ich kann nur verwirrt den Kopf schütteln. "Was-" beginne ich, doch Renji drückt mir nur einen Finger auf die Lippen, bevor er das Gleitgel wieder hervorholt, ein wenig auf seine Finger drückt und es auf meiner Erektion verteilt, während ich nur stumm daliegen und ihm zusehen kann.

  
Ich sehe schon, wohin das geht - nur das wieso, das kann ich mir immer noch nicht erklären.

  
"Ok, jetzt halt still." Am liebsten hätte ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich das doch schon die ganze Zeit über mache, doch ich schlucke die Worte hinunter, als er auf den Knien ein Stück an mir herauf robbt.

  
"Warte ma-" beginne ich und hebe die Hand, doch Renji hat schon meine Erektion ergriffen und presst sie an seinen Hintern.

  
Der Atem bleibt mir weg, als ich spüre, wie ich in ihn eindringe, erst nur die Eichel und dann ein Stückchen mehr.

  
Renjis Gesicht schaut ein wenig angestrengt aus, als er sich wieder ein wenig erhebt, und dann wieder ein Stück zurücksinkt, jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr.

  
Meine Hände wandern wie automatisiert zu seinen Hüften und mit einem Mal ziehe ich ihn nach unten, sodass er auf meinem Becken sitzt.

  
Ein dumpfer Schrei entfährt ihm und ich fürchte gerade, dass ich ihm weh getan habe, als mein Blick auf sein Gesicht fällt, das mit einem Mal sehr entspannt wirkt. Den Kopf hat er in den Nacken geworfen.

  
"Whoa, ganz ruhig Tiger." höre ich ihn mit heiserer Stimme sagen, aber er straft seine Worte sogleich Lügen, als er beginnt, sein Becken kreisen zu lassen.

  
Mir bleibt noch immer der Atem weg. Und die Stimme.

  
Ich will mich ihm entgegenbewegen, aber Renji hält mich mit seinen Knien an Ort und Stelle.

  
Meine Nägel krallen sich derweil in seine Hüften und er rührt sich endlich, erhebt sich auf die Knie, bis nur noch meine Eichel in ihm ist und lässt sich dann wieder sinken. Sich mit einer Hand auf meiner Brust abstützend werden seine Bewegungen schneller und heftiger und mein Blick klebt an seinem Körper, seinem Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen und den geöffneten Lippen, zwischen denen wieder und wieder Lustlaute dringen, die mich noch heißer machen.

  
Sein Körper glänzt vor Schweiß und seine Erektion wippt mit jeder Bewegung. Ich löse eine Hand schwerfällig von seinen Hüften (die kleinen Halbmonde meiner Nägel werden sicher auch morgen noch zu sehen sein) und umfasse seine Männlichkeit.

  
"Nicht!" stöhnt er gepresst und stößt meine Hand beiseite. Ich kann spüren, wie er sich um mein Glied herum verengt und stöhne meinerseits auf.

  
Meine Hand nun in seiner presst er sie gegen meine Brust. Sein Griff ist fest und lockert sich auch nicht, als er seine Hüften wieder zu bewegen beginnt.

  
Mittlerweile hat er jedoch eine neue Schwäche meines Körpers herausgefunden und ohne dass ich es verhindern könnte, entkommen mir klägliche Lustlaute, wann immer er seine Arschmuskeln anstrengt.

  
Wieder versuche ich mich ihm entgegenzubewegen und wieder hält er mich zurück.

  
Dafür stützt er sich nun hinter mir auf meinen Oberschenkeln ab und als er die Hüften wieder hebt, scheint er etwas zu suchen. Mit einem Mal erklingt von ihm ein seltsam hohes Stöhnen und ich denke mir schon, dass ich es mir eingebildet habe, als er es bei der nächsten Abwärtsbewegung wieder tut und dieses Mal für einen Augenblick sitzen bleibt, mein Glied so tief in ihm das ich spüren kann, wie meine Hoden seinen Hintern berühren.

  
Die Laute die er von sich gibt und die Tatsache, dass er sich - dieses Mal unbewusst - immer wieder und wieder um mich herum verengt, machen seltsame Dinge mit meinem Körper. Renji scheint ganz weit weg zu sein und als ich spüre, wie ich dem Orgasmus immer näher komme, überrasche ich sowohl Renji als auch mich selbst, als ich in die Höhe fahre (Renji landet dabei halb auf seinem Rücken), ihn an den Hüften ergreife und ich es nun bin, der in ihn stößt.

  
Unser beiderseitiges, lautes Stöhnen klingt durch den Raum, während meine Bewegungen hastig und unrhythmisch werden - und im nächsten Augenblick ergieße ich mich in das Gummi und spüre meinen Kopf nach vorne auf seine Brust sinken, die sich ebenso schnell hebt und senkt wie die meine. Ein starker Arm umfasst meinen Kopf und drückt mich an sich und ich spüre einen Kuss, der auf mein Haar gepresst wird.

  
Für einen Augenblick halten wir so inne, dann ist es Renjis Stimme, die mich aus meiner Trance reißt. "Raus mit dir." befiehlt er und als ich mich langsam zurückziehe und kalte Luft über das Kondom und mein erschlaffendes Glied streicht, vermisse ich die Hitze von Renjis Körper.

  
Der setzt sich nun ebenfalls wieder auf (seine Männlichkeit ist noch hocherigiert) und streift mir gekonnt das Kondom ab, verknotet es und legt es beiseite. Für einen Augenblick sitzen wir uns gegenüber, dann tritt ein wissender Ausdruck in Renjis Blick und er legt eine Hand auf meine Brust, bevor er damit beginnt, mich sanft hintenüber zu pressen.

  
Ich gebe dem Druck nach und lande im nächsten Augenblick wieder mit dem Rücken voran auf seinem Futon.  
Unausgesprochene Worte liegen in der Luft, aber ich höre sie so deutlich, als hätte Renji sie vokalisiert: 'Bereit?'

Ich nicke langsam und sehe Renji dabei zu, wie er sich nun ein zweites Kondom aus einer anderen Packung überstülpt, bevor er seine Erektion mit ein paar schnellen, gekonnten Bewegungen mit Gleitgel bedeckt. Einer großen Menge Gleitgel.

  
Mein Atem geht schneller, als ich seine Finger wieder an meinem Eingang spüre und wie er sie kurz in mich presst, sie scherenartig weitet und für einen Moment den Punkt massiert, der mich vorhin (und eben noch Renji) schon so heiß gemacht hat.

  
Mein Atem geht angestrengter und ich spüre, wie meine Männlichkeit wieder zum Leben erwacht, doch dann zieht Renji die Finger wieder zurück.

  
Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe zu, wie er meine Beine ein Stück weitet und dazwischen klettert, die Hand an seinem Glied.

  
Druck entsteht in meinem Hintern und ich kann spüren, wie er sich in mich presst. Es tut zwar nicht weh, Gleitgel sei Dank, aber es ist unangenehm und ich verspanne mich unbewusst wieder.

  
"Shhh. Ganz locker." redet Renji mir gut zu, streicht mir über die Brust und über die Hüfte, bevor er mein Glied in seine Hand nimmt und den Daumen über die Eichel streichen lässt. "Entspann dich." "Ich versuchs." quetsche ich hervor und ich versuche es wirklich, während Renji noch immer stocksteif zum Teil in mir steckt und sich - zumindest da unten - nicht rührt.

  
Er beugt sich vor, um mich zu küssen, legt den freien Arm um meine Schultern und deutet mir, dassselbe zu tun.

  
Ein dumpfes Stöhnen entweicht mir, als er seine Hüften kreisen lässt und er mit jeder Bewegung ein wenig tiefer in mich gleitet.

  
Plötzlich hält er inne und löst seine Lippen wieder von den meinen. "Ich bin drin." haucht er angestrengt gegen meine Lippen und klingt dabei gleichzeitig überrascht als auch ein wenig stolz.

  
Ich nicke nur stumm, die Augen geschlossen. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragt er mich (vermutlich bilde ich mir die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nur ein) und nach kurzem Zögern nicke ich erneut.

  
Sein Daumen streicht sanft über meine Unterlippe und er presst mir einen kurzen Kuss darauf, dann beugt er sich mit einem Grinsen vor und klopft sich selbst ein paar Mal auf die Schulter. "Hier." Es braucht einen Augenblick bis ich verstehe, dann werfe ich ich ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Na komm schon." lächelt er und dieses Mal folge ich der Aufforderung. Zaghaft beiße ich in seine Schulter, höre ihn dabei leise Aufstöhnen, dann zieht er seinen Penis ein wenig zurück und schiebt ihn wieder in mich und mein Biss wird fester, während sich ein dumpfes "Hmpf" meiner Kehle entringt.

  
Über mir höre ich Renji kurz auflachen, aber sein Atem geht angestrengt und mittlerweile liegt er halb auf mir, fast so, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr um sich aufrecht zu halten.

  
Seine Hüften bewegen sich nun schneller und mit jeder Bewegung schwindet das unangenehme Gefühl ein wenig mehr und ich löse meine Zähne wieder aus seiner Schulter.

  
Renji beugt sich jetzt wieder zu mir vor und beginnt dicht neben meinem Ohr zu sprechen, immer wieder unterbrochen von Keuchen und Stöhnen seinerseits.

  
"Verdammt, das fühlt sich so geil an. Du bist so eng." Ich stöhne auf und spüre, wie ein wenig Sperma aus meinem Glied tritt. (Wieder einmal bin ich überrascht davon, wie sehr es mich erregt, wenn Renji über versaute Dinge redet.) "Scheiße, ich glaub ich komm gleich. Noch nicht! Erst du... Erst du."

  
Und mit diesen Worten ergreift er auf einmal meine Kniekehlen und drückt meine Knie nach oben, gegen meine Brust.

  
"Haah!" entkommt mir, als er mit dem nächsten Stoß tiefer rutscht, der nächste fühlt sich an, als würde sein Penis bis in meinen Bauch hinein reichen und der dritte trifft jenen Punkt, der mich schon davor so heiß gemacht hat.

  
Mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei werfe ich den Kopf in den Nacken und spüre im nächsten Moment, wie Renji einen Kuss auf meinen Hals drückt und dann an der Haut zu knabbern beginnt, ohne das Tempo (und die Härte) seiner Stöße zu verlangsamen. In einem plötzlichen Augenblick der Geistesgegenwart erinnere ich mich daran, wie er mich zuvor malträtiert hat und verspanne ruckartig die Muskeln in meinem Hintern, als er beim nächsten Mal ganz tief in mir ist.

  
Ein Laut, nur noch schwerlich als menschlich zu bezeichnen, entringt sich seiner Kehle. "N-Nicht." stammelt er. "Ich komm sonst... Hör auf." flüstert er, doch ich höre nicht auf, stattdessen schlinge ich meine Arme fester um seinen Nacken und flüstere nun meinerseits angestrengt in sein Ohr: "Dann komm doch."

  
Obwohl unsere Körper so fest aufeinandergepresst sind, dass es mir schwerfällt, lasse ich eine Hand zu meinem Penis wandern, den anderen Arm noch immer um Renjis Nacken geschlungen.

  
Ich bewege mich seinen Stößen entgegen - dieses Mal hält er mich nicht davon ab - und mit einem Mal werden seine Bewegungen hastig und unrhythmisch, sein Keuchen und Stöhnen neben mir lauter und eine Spur verzweifelt und mit den Worten "Ich komme! Ich komme, scheiße ich... ich-" ergießt er sich in das Kondom, tief in mir versenkt und ich kann es _spüren_ , Kondom oder nicht und erschauere, reibe mir selbst über die Eichel und komme im nächsten Augenblick auch schon ein zweites Mal, ein bisschen weniger spektakulär wie Renji, aber nicht weniger heftig.

  
Erschöpft, noch immer mit schnellem Atem, liege ich für einen Augenblick reglos da (meine Beine hat Renji derweil wieder losgelassen) und Renji auf mir, das Gesicht in meinem Hals vergraben und noch immer in mir drin, auch wenn sein schlaff werdender Penis aus mir zu rutschen droht.

  
Seine Brust bebt und ich streiche ihm unwillkürlich über den Rücken, ergreife dann eine Handvoll seiner langen Haare und ziehe ihn das letzte Stück zu mir hoch, um ihn zu küssen.

  
Renji hat die Augen geschlossen und ich öffne die meinen nach einem Augenblick, denn Renji scheint mir gerade ein wenig teilnahmslos.

  
Ich stutze. Erst halte ich den Tropfen, der an seiner Wange herabrinnt für Schweiß, doch als ein zweiter folgt, stelle ich fest, dass es sich dabei wohl um Tränen handelt. Ich bin für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt. Ich habe ihn noch nie weinen gesehen.

  
Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? So tun, als hätte ich nichts gemerkt, um uns beiden die sonst folgenden Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen? Ich schiebe den Gedanken beiseite, vertiefe den Kuss für einen Moment und umarme ihn dann, presse seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter und halte ihn fest, nun selbst ein wenig besorgt, und warte darauf, dass Renji sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt. Nun, wo er so dicht an mich gepresst ist spüre ich auch noch viel mehr, wie seine Brust bebt, doch ich gehe nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern halte ihn nur fest.

  
Nach ein paar Minuten scheint Renji den Gefühlsausbruch überstanden zu haben. Ich kann sehen, wie er sich verstohlen über die Wangen wischt und ein wenig von mir abrückt. (Dabei rutscht sein Glied endgültig aus mir und obwohl es so gar nicht zu dieser Situation passt, rollt dennoch ein Schauer über meinen Körper.)

  
"Entschuldige." murmelt er. "Schon gut." antworte ich, ebenso leise und weiß dann nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Soll ich ihn darauf ansprechen?

  
"Ich bin kurz-" beginnt er und erhebt sich dabei, doch noch bevor ich überlegen kann, ob es sich dabei um eine gute Idee handelt, habe ich ihn auch schon am Arm ergriffen und ziehe ihn zu mir runter, so dass er neben mir auf der Seite liegt.

  
Ich schlinge die Arme um ihn und mein Gesicht findet seinen Weg in seine Halsbeuge. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns legen sich auch Renjis Arme um mich und er vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Haar, tief ein und wieder ausatmend. Von Zeit zu Zeit tropft etwas Nasses auf mein Gesicht, doch ich habe die Augen geschlossen und genieße nur seine Nähe, so wie er auch die meine zu genießen scheint (den Tränen zum Trotz).

  
Unser beider Atem beruhigt sich langsam wieder und auch Renjis Tränen versiegen.

  
"Alles wieder gut?" frage ich leise und er nickt. Den Satz 'Willst du darüber reden?' kann ich mir sparen, denn Renji redet nun von ganz allein.

  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich glaube... es war alles ein wenig viel." Eine Pause entsteht, doch ich sage ebenfalls nichts.

"Ich war noch nie oben." gibt er leise zu. "Noch nie?" frage ich, ebenso leise, und versuche meinen Unglauben zu verstecken. Renji hat so viel erzählt und so auf den Obermacker gemacht, dass es mir nicht im Traum eingefallen wäre, dass- Ich schlucke, Renji schüttelt den Kopf.

  
"Ich lag immer nur unten und als... als ich dich vorbereitet hab, hab ich irgendwie das Muffensausen gekriegt und deshalb habe ich dich dann- habe ich mich von dir nehmen lassen." Seine Stimme ist mit jedem Wort immer leiser geworden, sodass ich ihn gegen Ende hin kaum noch verstanden habe.

  
"Wer?" frage ich und obwohl ich daran merke, dass er sich versteift, dass er sehr wohl weiß, wovon ich rede, schweigt er vorerst.

  
Ich will ihm gerade sagen, dass er nicht antworten muss, als er seinen Namen sagt, einen Namen, der zwar naheliegend ist, der mich aber dennoch überrascht. "Byakuya."

  
Ich spüre wie seine Umarmung fester wird.

  
"Aber er liebt mich nicht und ich ihn auch nicht. Es ist einfach... mehr so eine Art Stressabbau. Manchmal ruft er mich nach Missionen zu sich oder nach einem langen Arbeitstag und dann... dann habe ich mich eben auszuziehen und er hat Sex mit mir... Aber ich habe ihn nie so richtig interessiert. Er hat wohl nur ein Loch gebraucht, wo er sein Ding reinstecken kann und... wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, hätte er sicher einfach den nächstbesten genommen. Die meiste Zeit war ich auf den Knien und habe die Wand angeschaut - er wollte mir dabei nie ins Gesicht sehen und... und wenn ich nicht rechzeitig gekommen bin, also vor ihm, dann... hat er mich einfach wieder rausgeschickt."

  
Ich schlucke und fühle mich schlecht. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil ich es in meiner Unfähigkeit nicht geschafft habe, mich vorzubereiten - aber Renji? Hat _er_ ihn jemals vorbereitet? 

  
Seine Brust bebt, als er kurz auflacht. "Aber mit dir... Das ist so anders. Das ist richtig schön. Du... gehst auf mich ein und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als würde ich immer nur geben und geben und nichts dafür zurückbekommen. Es ist..." Er bricht ab.

  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was los mit mir ist. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, mit dir Sex zu haben. Und das mit dem Porno letzte Woche... das war eigentlich nur zum Spaß, weil ich es mir lustig vorgestellt habe, wie du vielleicht rot wirst und rumdruckst oder sowas. Ich habe... nie geplant, so weit zu gehen, dich anzufassen oder sowas. Aber seit letztem Mal... Jedes Mal wenn ich daran denke will ich immer nur mehr und _mehr_ und _MEHR_ und... Du machst mich geiler als Byakuya das jemals könnte und glaub mir, es ist verdammt komisch, so auf seinen besten Freund zu stehen, aber was soll ich denn dagegen machen?!"

  
Er atmet tief ein. Dann, nachdem er sich beinahe schon in Rage geredet hat, wird seine Stimme wieder leiser.

  
"Du hast mir vorhin gesagt, wovor du Angst hast. Weißt du, wovor ich Angst habe?" Er zögert. "Ich will dich nicht als besten Freund verlieren und gleichzeitig... gleichzeitig will ich auch weiter Sex mit dir haben und-" Seine Stimme versiegt und ich höre ihn ein "Ach egal." murmeln.

  
Ich hebe den Kopf und presse meine Lippen auf die seinen. Die Position ist seltsam, mein Kopf zu weit im Nacken und unsere Nasen sind einander im Weg, aber es fühlt sich dennoch gut an. Ich beobachte Renji hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern, doch er hat die Augen zu und der zuvor noch angespannte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wird weicher.

  
"Nicht egal." hauche ich. "Es ist komisch. Und nicht wichtig." weicht er aus, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. "Aber ich will es hören. Mich stört komisch nicht." Zaghaft öffnet er die Augen wieder und dann sagt er: "Ich... würde dich gerne mal zum Essen einladen... oder ins Kino oder sowas."

  
Ich lächle unwillkürlich. "Gern." antworte ich und muss ein wenig kichern. Auch er beginnt leise zu lachen.

  
Mit einem Finger fährt er über die Seite meines Gesichts und ich nehme meine Hand in seine und presse sie gegen meine Wange.

  
"So komisch war das doch gar nicht." "Und wieso hast du dann gelacht?" "Weil du deswegen so rumgedruckst hast." "Hab ich doch gar nicht!" "Klar hast du."

  
Und mit einem Mal lachen wir beide und er presst seine Stirn gegen meine. "Danke." sagt er leise und obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, wofür er sich bedankt (für den Sex, dass ich nicht negativ darauf reagiert habe, als er geweint hat oder einfach nur deswegen weil ich da bin und ihn wegen seiner Ängste nicht ausgelacht habe), lächle ich. "Keine Ursache."

  
Und dann fährt er mit einem Mal in die Höhe. "Urahara kommt bald!" fällt ihm ein und mit einem Mal sitze auch ich aufrecht da. "Wann _bald_?" frage ich, doch er zieht sich nun hastig das Kondom herunter und verknotet es ebenfalls.

  
"Sehr bald."

  
Ich blicke an mir herab. Sperma auf meinem Bauch. Angetrockneter Schweiß überall auf meinem Körper. "Warte kurz, ich bin sofort wieder da." erklärt Renji mit einem Blick auf meine Misere - die kurze Hose hat er sich mittlerweile schon wieder angezogen - und verlässt das Zimmer schnellen Schrittes.

  
Ich setze mich auf und überlege gerade fieberhaft, was man sonst noch tun muss, bevor Urahara zurückkehrt, da ist Renji auch schon wieder da, ein Handtuch und einen feuchten Lappen in Händen haltend. Er kniet sich neben mich, hebt den Lappen - und beugt sich dann mit einem Mal zu mir herunter und fängt an, mir das Sperma von der Haut zu lecken.

  
Ich seufze leise, zucke zusammen, wenn er eine kitzelige Stelle erwischt und beginne eine rote Haarsträhne um meinen Finger zu wickeln, bevor ich dazu übergehe, seinen Nacken zu massieren. "Du stehst da echt drauf, oder?" frage ich mich leicht belegter Stimme und als Renji mit einem Mal zu mir aufschaut, wäre ich beinahe wieder hart geworden. "Naja, du schmeckst gut." antwortet er, bevor er sich aufsetzt, die letzten Reste von seinen Lippen leckt und das wenige, was er auf mir übrig gelassen hat mit dem Lappen wegputzt.

  
"Schnell, zieh dir was an." beginnt er, doch das muss er mir nicht zweimal sagen, denn ich habe schon wieder nach meinen Sachen gegriffen und schlüpfe hastig in sie hinein, während Renji hastig den Futon zusammenrollt (seine Bettsachen weisen schon teilweise Spermaflecken auf) und ihn wieder in die Ecke schiebt, aus dem Schrank ein neues Oberteil schnappt und es sich über den Kopf zieht (vermutlich hat er keine Lust auf die vielen Knöpfe des Hemdes. Kostet ja auch viel zu viel Zeit).

  
"Die Kondome!" fällt uns beiden gleichzeitig ein und wir stürzen nahezu auf sie. Renji ist schneller, schnappt sich die benutzten Gummis und verschwindet schon wieder aus dem Zimmer, während ich mir die angebrochenen Kondomverpackungen schnappe und damit zurück in die Küche eile, dort die letzte nehme und alles zurück in meine Tasche stopfe.

  
Dann atme ich erst einmal aus. Geschafft.

  
Als Renji wieder an der Küche vorbeikommt folge ich ihm zurück in sein Zimmer - und schnuppere erst einmal heftig. Renji und ich werfen uns kurz Blicke zu, dann öffnen wir einvernehmlich die Fenster.

  
"Haben wir sonst noch was vergessen?" frage ich und Renji schaut sich hastig um. "Denke nicht." antwortet er und ich atme erleichtert aus.

  
Das Laufen fühlt sich gerade ein wenig seltsam an, doch davon sage ich ihm nichts. Ich schätze, das ist normal.

  
Ich schlucke, als Renji einen Schritt auf mich zu macht, die Arme um mich legt und an sich heranzieht.

  
Ich schließe die Augen für einen Moment. Alles in diesem Moment schreit ein _"Ich will nicht das du gehst."_ und ich stelle fest, dass auch ich das nicht will.

  
"Wann treffen wir uns wieder? Also, wenn du willst." Ich lächle in seine Brust hinein. "Wann hast du Zeit?"

"Morgen?" Mein Lächeln wird breiter. "Morgen klingt gut." "Komm, ich bring dich zur Tür." Er löst sich schwerfällig von mir und nimmt dann meine Hand in seine. Ich verschränke unsere Finger und lasse mich von ihm zur Tür führen, schweigsam.

  
Vor dem Hintereingang hält er inne, beugt sich herab und küsst mich. "Ich freue mich schon auf morgen." murmele ich nach einer Weile gegen seine Lippen. "Ich auch." flüstert er und greift schließlich schweren Herzens nach der Tür, um sie aufzuziehen. "Oh, deine Tüte!" fällt ihm mit einem Mal ein und ich muss grinsen.

"Behalte sie und versteck den Inhalt. Die brauchen wir sicher bald wieder." Ich zwinkere ihm zu.

  
Er nickt mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

  
"Wie der Herr befiehlt."

  
Ich höre, wie im vorderen Teil des Ladens die Tür aufgeschoben wird. "Schnell." flüstert Renji kichernd und ich quetsche mich durch den Türspalt.

  
Eine Hand an meinen T-Shirt zieht mich ruckartig wieder zurück und für einen Augenblick sind wieder seine Lippen auf meinen, dann gibt er mir einen sanften Stoß und die Tür schließt sich wieder, während ich ihn davoneilen höre.

  
Ich steige in meine Schuhe und entferne mich schnellen Schrittes von dem Laden, für den Fall, dass Urahara oder einer seiner Kumpane auf mich aufmerksam wird.

  
Auf dem gesamten Weg nach Hause kann ich das Grinsen einfach nicht abstellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war also diese Geschichte. Dem werten Leser mag aufgefallen sein, dass es Teil einer Serie ist - ihr dürft euch also bald auf mehr freuen. ^^  
> Bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine schöne Zeit!


End file.
